


Getting strange

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU gdzie Naruto i Sasuke mieszkają razem jako chunninowie a Gaara dołącza do nich, znajdując przed niesprawiedliwością Sunagakure schornienie w Konoha. Fluff, angst, demony i trójkąt. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting strange

GETTING STRANGE  
(tłumaczenie autorskie; ang -zdziwniej i zdziwniej)

 

I tried to be liberated  
I found myself captivated  
stop doing what you keep doing to me

 

Gdy nowy Hokage osady Piasku ogłosił, że Gaara będzie oddelegowany na następne pół roku do Konoha, wszyscy byli co najmniej zaskoczeni takim obrotem sprawy. Powszechnie wiadomo było o trudnościach z utrzymaniem kontroli nad "małym demonem", jak po cichu nazywali go ninja, którzy widzeli go w akcji, podczas ostatecznej walki z Orochimaru, do której przyłączył się samorzutnie, nie respektując poleceń swojego Hokage. Gaara nigdy nie był kimś, kto przyjmował autorytety bez uprzedniego sprawdzenia ich w praktyce. Człowiek, który zajął po jego ojcu miejsce szefa osady, najwyraźniej w jego mniemaniu nie zakwalifikował się do owej prywatnej listy osób szanowanych. Z powodu niestabilnej osobowości i podejrzanie politycznych niesubordynacji "małego demona", Piasek postanowił go na jakiś czas usunąć z areny stosunków międzynarodowych, które po rebelii Orochimaru były wystarczająco napięte, bez wariującego, genetycznego eksperymentu, jakim był Pustynny Gaara, znany ze swojego krwiożerczego głodu walki i nieobliczalnych zachowań. Po upadku Węża okazało się, że niektóre osady, bojąc się jego siły, przyłączały się potajemnie do tworzenia jego nowej osady Mgły. Piasek był jedną z nich a gdy sprawa wyszła na jaw, ktoś uczestniczący żywo w walce z Orochimaru stał się niewygodny. Fakt, że tym kimś był Gaara pogarszał tylko i tak pogmatwaną sprawę.

Nie można go było zabić, a nawet gdyby próbowano pokonałby napastników od ręki, w mgnieniu oka zamieniają ich w krwawą plamę, więc postanowiono wysłać go na długi trening, połączony z delegacją dyplomatyczną do Konoha. Pretekst był żałosny. Ktoś o temperamencie Gaary nie mógł być w żadnym stopniu atache kulturalno-politycznym, nie miał w sobie dość cierpliwości i nie potrafił tworzyć, jakże pożądanych po klęsce Węża, małych, białych, dyplomatycznych kłamstw. Ale wysłano go, nie próbując nawet skrytobójstwa, Shukaku był ostatnio nie w humorze i zbyt łatwo mógł się wymknąć spod kontroli Gaary, żeby drażnić demona jeszcze bardziej.

Tak więc pewnego listopadowego dnia, gdy Naruto i Sasuke szli na trening, spotkali na polach ćwiczebnych zdenerwowaną wyraźnie Tsunade i Pustynnego Gaarę, patrzącego na nią nieruchomym, przerażająco inteligentnym wzrokiem kogoś, kto zna swoją siłę i wie, że przeciwnik zna ją także. Na tyle, żeby nie zrobić czegoś głupiego.

"Heeej, wiedźmo!!!" wrzasnął Naruto z rozmachu rzucając się na Tsunade i zawisając jej na plecach niczym wytrenowana łasica. "Co nowego w polityce, Chińczyki twardo stoją?"

"Złaź bachorze przebrzydły!!" fuknęła Tsunade i odepchnęła blondasa tak, że poleciał do tyłu, wciąż ze swoim szaleńczym uśmiechem na szerokiej, nawet jesienią opalonej twarzy. "Przeprowadzam poważną rozmowę z Gaarą i takie szczeniaki jak ty mogą tu tylko przeszkodzić."

Sasuke złapał Naruto za kołnierz ratując go przed upadkiem, po czym zmierzył ciężkim wzrokiem stojącego w bezruchu Gaarę, który nie zwracał uwagi na całe zamieszanie, obojętny, milczący, pewny swej siły i groźny. Sasuke patrzył się jeszcze przez chwilę na bladą, owalną twarz, okoloną nierównymi, rudymi włosami, potem zauważył, że jest ignorowany, więc przestał się patrzeć. Naruto nie miał tyle taktu. Z rozmachu wskoczył tym razem na plecy Gaary, objął go przyjacielsko i wrzasnął mu prosto do ucha tak, że kamienna twarz Pustynnego drgnęła pod wygenerowanymi przez gardło blondasa decybelami.

 

"OOOOO, i tyyyy też tu jesteś, suuuper!!! Zostaniesz na trochę, prawda? Fajnie by było, jakbyś został!! Niedługo będzie święto jesieni a wtedy robimy bankiet dla całej osady, i są naaaajlepszeee winaaa z całego roooku!!! Zostań, nie pożałujesz!! "

Tsunade spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Sasuke, który krótko skinął głową i zaczął ściągać blondasa z Gaary, zaczynającego już tracić fason, i nie chodziło tylko o pogniecione ubrania, które Uzumaki miętosił radośnie, przylepiony do jego pleców. Shukaku, z jakiegoś nie wyjaśnionego powodu pozwolił Naruto zbliżyć się go Gaary. Może miało to związek z Dziewięcioogoniastym Lisem, a może po prostu był zaskoczony, tak czy owak, nie należało nadwerężać cierpliwości Piaskowego Demona i jego zielonookiego medium.

"Tak się składa, że Gaara przyjechał do Konoha z misją dyplomatyczną..." zaczęła Tsunade, pocierając twarz w zmęczonym geście. "I zostanie przez jakieś parę miesięcy aż sprawa z Wężem nie ucichnie."

Przez moment panowała niewygodna cisza. Wszyscy wiedzieli, dlaczego Gaara został "wydelegowany" i dlaczego akurat do Konoha. Naruto zdawał się mieć na niego kojący wpływ i wyraźnie uspokajał. Złośliwi mawiali, że "demon ciągnie do demona" i zostawali przez swoje złośliwe słowa bezlitośnie besztani przez Tsunade. Godaime znana była z siostrzanego afektu względem Uzumakiego i miękkiego serca do wszelkiej maści odmieńców, czego dowodem był jej związek z Jirayrą. Bez problemów zgodziła się przyjąć do Konoha chłopaka, którego z powodów politycznych, nie chciała nawet jego własna osada. To było niesprawiedliwe. Dzieciak miał cierpieć dlatego, że jego ojciec został opętany przez Węża i wszedł z nim w ugodę, podczas gdy sam dzieciak zdecydował się walczyć na własną rękę z Orochimaru pomimo decyzji Piasku o przyłączeniu się do wroga. Tsunade zawsze miała mocno rozwinięte poczucie sprawiedliwości, jednak organizacyjnie nieco nie domagała.

Gdy Gaara pojawił się całkiem niespodziewanie przy bramach Konoha, nagle okazało się, że trzeba znaleźć mu mieszkanie, załatwić papiery i setki innych bzdur, o których Hokage, przejęta niesprawiedliwością i dziwnie obojętnym potraktowaniem syna byłego szefa Piasku, nie pomyślała.

"Hej, Gaara, a może zostaniesz u mnie? Mam teraz większe mieszkanie, bo ze względów oszczędnościowych mieszkamy razem z Sasuke! " twarz Naruto rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu, podczas gdy policzki Uchihy zbladły znacznie a Tsunade siłą woli usiłowała nie dopuścić do opadnięcia swojej szczęki. "Na pewno nikt nie będzie oponował, a zawsze w kupie raźniej, no i będzie z kim pogadać, bo Sasuke ceni sobie słowa i cholera, nie wypowiada więcej niż jedno zdanie na dzień. Inaczej dostaje zakwasów na języku!!! He he he!!!"

Naruto nie wziął pod uwagę, że Gaara będzie jeszcze bardziej oszczędny w słowach niż Sasuke, a może pominął to specjalnie, znając z plotek nieciekawą sytuację rudowłosego chłopaka o sile większej niż najpotężniejsi wojownicy Konoha. Tsunade spojrzała pytająco na Sasuke a on odpowiedział lekkim skinieniem głowy. Dało się wyczuć, że Hokage ma problem z ulokowaniem swojego "gościa". Ludzie niechętnie wynajmowali mieszkania komuś, kto miał w sobie demona o niewyobrażalnej mocy. Dlatego Uchiha zamieszkał z Uzumakim, tak było taniej, no i nie było problemów ze złośliwymi sąsiadami, którzy stanowili dla blondasa niemały kłopot. Autorytet ostatniego członka klanu sharinganów wygasił te niesnaski powoli ale skutecznie. Teraz mówiono, że Lisa pilnuje Sasuke, więc nic się nie stanie, a cały fan klub Uchihy stopniowo przestał go zamęczać, nie chcąć natykać się wszędzie na tego "denerwującego, rozwrzeszczanego głupka". Korzyść ze wspólnego mieszkania była obopólna i niewymierna.

"Byłabym wam wdzięczna, gdybyście chłopcy zajęli się naszym gościem." uśmiechnęła się Tsunade, zakładając ręce na piersi i potrząsając głową, odzianą w futrzaną czapę. "Oczywiście załatwiłabym formalności, i Gaara mógłby z wami uczestniczyć w misjach...Jeśli jego obowiązki delegacyjne nie będą kolidować i nie macie nic przeciwko temu..."  
"Pewnie!!! " zawył Naruto, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu, który przeczył prawom fizyki, bo normalne usta powinny od niego pęknąć."To będzie świetnie, mieć innego przeciwnika niż Sasuke! No i misje będą szły sprawniej, bo od kiedy Sakura ma złamaną nogę to nam jakoś dziwnie we dwójkę..."

Niewyraźna mina Sasuke świadczyła o tym, że jemu tam dziwnie nie było. Sakura dwa dni temu złamała poważnie udo i leżała teraz w gipsie po pas, odwiedzana przez wszystkich znajomych, łącznie z Lee, który niemal nie odstępował jej łóżka. Na misjach może było nieco ciszej, ale to nigdy Sasuke nie przeszkadzało. Lubił pracować w duecie z Naruto, ale tego akurat nie mógł powiedzieć, więc milczał neutralnie. Gdy spojrzał na Tsunade, ta tylko uśmiechnęła się przebiegle i naciągnęła swoją czapę głębiej na uszy.

"A więc ustalone, dziękuję wam moi drodzy. To ja muszę lecieć, obowiązki wzywają! Jak będą jakieś problemy zgłaszajcie się od razu do mnie." i to mówiąc Tsunade zniknęła za drzewami, nie siląc się na żadną efektowną pieczęć, jak to miał w zwyczaju Kakashi, i oddalając się tradycyjnie piechotą.

Przez chwilę patrzyli za nią, jakby nie do końca wierząc co się właściwie stało. A potem Naruto ujął ostrożnie za rękaw swojego gościa i uśmiechnął się do niego całą twarzą, pociągając lekko. Sasuke patrzył na niego kamiennym wzrokiem, wcisnął zmarznięte dłonie głębiej w kieszenie i poczuł, że musi coś powiedzieć ale w końcu zrezygnował z tego zamysłu. Nie wiedział, co należało mówić w takich sytuacjach, gdy ktoś nieoczekiwanie wprowadza się do mieszkania, które dzielisz od dwóch lat z osobą, w której jesteś beznadziejnie zakochany i do której w ramach swojej miłości nie wypowiadasz więcej niż dwa zdania dziennie.

Gaara spojrzał na Sasuke świdrującym, szmaragdowym spojrzeniem, po czym pozwolił się pociągnąć gadającemu radośnie Naruto w kierunku swojego nowego domu. Coś przez moment tężało między Uchihą a Pustynnym, po czym zostało zerwane przez głośny, ochrypnięty nieco okrzyk Uzumakiego.

"Hej, a może odpuścimy sobie dziś trening i damy spokój Kakashiemu??? Pomożemy Ci się do nas przenieść Gaara, i urządzimy sobie małą, powitalną kolacyjkę w Ichiraku? Co wy na to, panowie?"

Naruto zachłysnął się w połowie kolejnego słowa a Sasuke poczuł, że dłonie marzną mu jeszcze bardziej, gdy Gaara, po raz pierwszy od kiedy go poznali, uśmiechnął się wąskim, widocznie rzadko używanym uśmiechem.

 

I drive the pigeon peanchick  
I found myself jumping straight in...  
stop doing what you keep doing to me

 

Kakashi nie pojawił się także na treningu, bo Iruka zapadł na ostre zapalenie ucha środkowego, i jonin nie zamierzał odstąpić od jego łóżka choćby się waliło i paliło a Tsunade miała ciężki przypadek poddenerwowania przedmiesiączkowego. Zresztą miło było mieć jeden dzień wolny, na niedokończony w pośpiechu ramen, relaks, umycie porządnie wanny i posprzątanie kuchni. Gaara okazał się nie mieć aż tak dużo bagażu, żeby zająć całe popołudnie. W sumie miał tylko jeden plecak, podróżną torbę i śpiwór, który Naruto skonfiskował natychmiast i zaczął szukać dodatkowej pary pościeli.

"He he, nie ma sensu bawić się w biwak! To będzie teraz twój dom, więc będziesz spać jak człowiek a nie jak ninja na misji... rany, doceniłem wagę łóżka w życiu shinobi, dopiero gdy mieliśmy zadanie, trwające trzy tygodnie! Tropienie przemytników! Stary, katorga, no i te liście...miałem je nawet w gatkach, powiadam Ci..." bablał wesoło Naruto, wyciągając świeżą, pachnącą proszkiem do prania, kremową pościel. "I już, mam, w sam raz! Ej, Sasuke, sprzątnąłeś już ten swój gabinet na książki? Tam będziesz miał swój pokój, Gaara. Uchiha ma fioła na punkcie książek, no i musieliśmy mieć dla nich osobne pomieszczenie, tyle tego było...No, ale ty jesteś ważniejszy niż jakieś tam papiery ostatniego członka klanu, prawda?"

Pytanie było retoryczne, jednak zostawiło Gaarę w lekkiej konfuzji. Sasuke wychynął właśnie zza drewnianych grubych drzwi, które najwyraźniej prowadziły do "byłego" gabinetu, z naręczem pudeł, z których wystawały grube, opasłe tomiska. Jego twarz była obojętna, ale drgnięcie rzęs, szybkie spojrzenie od Gaary do Naruto, nie umknęły Pustynnemu.

"Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam ci swoją obecnością i tym, że musisz przenosić swoje zbiory." odezwał się cicho Gaara, patrząc intensywnie w czarne, onyksowe oczy Uchihy, który zamarł w pół ruchu ze swoimi książkami, ulewającymi mu się z pudeł. Zamiast Sasuke odpowiedział Naruto, wchodząc na linię ich wzroku i prychając śmiechem.

"Co ty, Gaara! To tylko stary, nieużywany pokój, który adoptowaliśmy na składzik książek! W ogóle się nie krępuj, czuj się jak u siebie w domu, bo jesteś u siebie w domu!!! Chodź, odkurzymy ten gabinecik..."

Gaara pozwolił się odciągnąć blondasowi od wciąż stojącego w bezruchu Sasuke. Zaczynał powoli rozumieć sztywne zachowanie Uchihy. Do tej pory ten dom budowali on i Naruto, od początku wszystko nasiąknięte było ich wspólną rywalizacją i przyjaźnią, było prywatne i w jakiś przedziwny sposób ukryte przed oczyma innych. To było miejsce, w którym jako jedynym czuli się u siebie. Teraz, gdy on wkroczył w tą wytworzoną własnym sumptem przestrzeń, coś się zmieniło. Gaara nie potrafił określić, co, widział tylko, że Sasuke jest wyraźnie uprzedzony do tej zmiany.

Naruto wydawał się być zachwycony perspektywą mieszkania z "małym demonem", możliwe, że dogryzła już mu monotonna, milcząca obecność Uchihy. Gaara, ścierając z drewnianych półek kurze i kątem oka obserwując, jak blondas wygina się, żeby sięgnąć mokrą szmatą za biurko, zastanowił się krótko, czy on dostarczy Uzumakiemu tego, czego mu brakowało. Nie wydawało mu się. Jego zdolności komunikacyjne były pewnie jeszcze bardziej okrojone niż te, które posiadał Uchiha, a Shukaku, którego musiał nieustannie pilnować, nie ułatwiał sprawy.

"Nie zamyślaj się tak." odezwał się gdzieś blisko chropowaty głos Naruto. Gaara mrugnął parę razy, odzyskując poczucie tu i teraz, i odkrywając, że blondas patrzy się na niego uważnie błękitnymi, wielkimi oczyma poważnego dziecka. "Pomagam Ci, bo i ty mi kiedyś pomogłeś. I uważam cię za przyjaciela. Pomogłeś pokonać Węża i uwolnić Sasuke, i generalnie jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, nieważnie jakie zachwiania z tym swoim demonem przeszedłeś."

Gaara wpatrywał się dłuższą chwilę w niebieskie, intensywne oczy. Nie było w nich udawania, tylko szczerosć i otwartość, dwie rzeczy, których w swoim życiu Pustynny praktycznie nie uświadczał, nawet od najbliższej rodziny. No, może czasem widywał to, mgliście i w przelocie u Temari, ale nigdy z tak bliska. Skinął głową w odpowiedzi, widząc, że Naruto czeka na jakąś reakcję z jego strony, pewnie nauczony doświadczeniem Uchihy, że od milczków należy reakcje egzekwować.

"No, to fajnie, że się rozumiemy!!!" huknął blondas i poklepał go po plecach, po czym wrócił do ścierania kurzu, podczas gdy Sasuke już przepychał przez wąskie drzwi dodatkowe łóżko. "Czekaj, zaraz pomogę ci z tym, Uchiha..."

Wczesnym popołudniem pokój Gaary był już gotowy do zamieszkania, a Naruto stał pośrodku niego, podziwając ich wspólną pracę. Sześcienne, proste pomieszczenie i podstawowym umeblowaniem, biurkiem, szafą, łóżkiem i wielkim oknem na wschód wyglądało ascetycznie i w jakiś dziwny sposób relaksująco i uspokajająco.

"Trzeba tu zasłony zawiesić, będzie ci słońce wchodzić i budzić..." Naruto umilkł w połowie zdania, przypominając sobie problem z bezsennością Gaary. Sasuke zmierzył go mrocznym, onyksowym spojrzeniem, po czym wykonał ruch, jakby chciał zasłonić przed czymś skonfudowanego blondasa. Gaara zmrużył oczy.

"Nie trzeba, ja lubię słońce." Tak, to był jego mały sekret. Nie mógł spać i noce męczyły go swoją milczącą ciemnością, w której, wiedział to z doświadczenia, mieszkało wiele potworów. Z porankami było inaczej. Gdy tylko pojawiała się jutrznia na niebie i zaczynało dnieć, Gaara zaczynał czuć coś na kształt radości, że ciemność minęła, że śmierć minęła i dopiero teraz zaczyna się życie.

Naruto skinął powoli głową i uśmiechnął się promiennie, tak, że Gaara nie mógł powstrzymać wymykającego mu się spod kontroli zadowolonego wygięcia ust. Coś w wyszczerzonej, otwartej twarzy blondasa było podobne do wschodu słońca, ciepłego, żywego i pełnego nadziei. Lubił na to patrzeć.

Nie poszli do Ichiraku, jakoś woleli zostać w domu i oswoić się nawzajem ze swoją obecnością i tak nagłym obrotem spraw. Gaara został oprowadzony po czteropokojowym mieszkaniu, z którego kuchnia zdawała się być najczęściej używanym pomieszczeniem. Panował w niej przyjemny bałagan, za mały, żeby być chaosem i za duży, żeby być porządkiem. Na tym terenie widać było wyraźnie ścieranie się wpływów swobodnego Naruto i pedantycznego Sasuke. W sumie było dziwne, że wytrzymali ze sobą tak długo. Gaara zajrzał grzecznościowo do pokoju blondasa, przypominającego zagraconą przytulnie norkę, w której chyba na pewno nic nie można było znaleźć, oraz zerknął do królestwa Sasuke, w którym wszystko było z dębowego drewna, wypolerowane i ułożone według kształtów i kolorów. Różnili się między sobą bardzo, ale w jakiś przedziwny, wariacki sposób zdołali wbić się w nieregularną hybrydę przyjaźni. W tym zlepku mogło się znaleźć miejsce także dla "małego demona".

Gaara uśmiechnął się pod nosem do tej myśli i zanim ktoś zauważył jego grymas, zakrył sobie pół twarzy wielkim kubkiem herbaty z napisem "Smile, it`ll make them nervous". Najwyraźniej blondas starał się uspołecznić Sasuke na wszelkie sposoby, od afirmacji po taktykę pamięci wzrokowej. Błękitne oczy patrzyły na niego ciekawie.

"A co będziesz robił jako dyplomata, Gaara? Dłużo ci to czasu zajmie, bo wiesz, misji to my mamy sporo..."

Mógł odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie, albo na to, którego Naruto nie wypowiedział. Wybrał obie opcje.

"Nie ma żadnej delegacji dyplomatycznej. Nowemu KAzekage Piasku nie w smak było mieć demona w swojej osadzie, i to takiego, który wyruszył na Węża, pomimo tajnej umowy między Piaskiem a Orochimaru. Moja obecność uzmysłowiała, jakiej zdrady dopuścił się Piasek, dlatego postanowiono mnie wysłać tutaj." głos Gaary był dokładnie wyczyszczony z wszelkich uczuciowych konotacji, pusty i głuchy. Najlepiej grać otwartymi kartami, nie było sensu nic ukrywać. Ludzie, ninja i w ogóle wszyscy zdradzali i kłamali, robili też uniki polityczne. Takim właśnie unikiem był nieudany eksperyment utworzenia doskonałego żołnierza-demona, nie było potrzeby ukrywać prawdy przed tymi, którzy w tak otwarty sposób przyjęli go pod swój dach.

W oczach Sasuke błysnęło coś na kształt podziwu i zrozumienia. Jako ostatni z wymordowanego klanu był także szarą eminencją Konoha, tajemnicą Poliszynela, ostatnim z wymordowanego klanu, o którym nikt nie mówił ale wszyscy wiedzieli. Gaara udał, że nie widzi uważnego spojrzenia Uchihy i zwrócił swoją uwagę ku Naruto, który aż gotował się ze złości na niesprawiedliwość świata.

"No jak to tak można się kogoś pozbywać, bo zrobiło się błąd i nie można teraz spojrzeć tej osobie w oczy??!!!" mówił podniesionym głosem, gestykulując żywo i niemal wylewając swoją herbatę, którą w ostatniej chwili złapał Uchiha. "A to dranie ostatnie, cholera jasna!!! I nic im nie powiedziałeś??"

"Nic." może Gaarze się wydawało, ale chyba zobaczył minimalne skinięcie głowy Sasuke. Aprobata ze strony kogoś, kto sam krył się za milczeniem nie zdziwiła go. A obronna postawa Uzumakiego w pewnym stopniu sprawiła mu radość. Nie wiedział dlaczego.

"Dobrze, że przybyłeś akurat do nas, Gaara! Jeśli ktoś cię tutaj palcem ruszy, normalnie za nogi u powały powieszę!..." rozsierdził się Naruto, prychając i fukając jak prawdziwy wściekły lis. "O..cha cha...zapomniałem, że ciebie nikt nie ruszy, bo masz Shukaku...Ale jak tylko ktoś coś powie tooo..." wściekłej minie towarzyszyła zaciśnięta złowogoro pięść.

"Dziękuję." odezwał się cichym głosem Gaara, tak, żeby nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że dziękuje za całokształt, za to, że przyjęli go do swojego mieszkania, otoczyli dziwną, ciepłą i jasną atencją, za to że się go nie bali...Naruto był chyba jedyną osobą, która już przy pierwszym spotkaniu okazała, że owszem, nie tylko się go nie boi, ale jeszcze pokaże mu, gdzie jest jego miejsce, jeśli zagrozi któremuś z przyjaciół "Niezwyciężonego Uzumakiego". Gaara pomyślał bez związku, że chciałby być przyjacielem blondasa, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jak to jest, gdy ktoś jest gotów bronić Cię do ostatka sił, gdy ktoś obdarza Cię tak silną emocją, że jego życie staje się nieważne w obliczu miłości, którą czuje...Jak to jest, że miłość powoduje tak pernametne zapominienie o tal istotnych sprawach, jak własne przeżycie...

Tatuaż na czole zaswędział lekko. Potarł go kantem dłoni, zauważając, że wciąż gapi się w błękitne oczy, uśmiechające się do niego aksamitnie.

"Jesteś zmęczony, odpocznij trochę." odezwał się nadspodziewanie cicho i łagodnie zachrypnięty głos. "Teraz wszystko będzie już łatwiejsze."

Ale Gaara nie chciał jeszcze zamykać się w swoim pokoju i zmuszać się do skorzystania z łóżka. Do końca dnia siedział w kuchni, pijąc rozmaite gatunki herbaty i gapiąc się za okno, w nieciekawą, zimną, listopadową rzeczywistość, pełną nagich drzew, słoty i pochmurnego, szarego nieba. Naruto i Sasuke zajęli się swoimi sprawami, to znaczy Uchiha zamknął się u siebie i czytał jakieś zwoje nowych technik, a Uzumaki szwędał się bez celu, a to jedząc ramen a to zmywając zeschłe już na wiór talerze z wczorajszego obiadu. W końcu usiadł z Gaarą i przy kubku zielonej herbaty milczał sobie z Pustynnym, jakby byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi i znali się od dawna. A może właśnie tak było, może Lis i Shukaku sprawiali, że w jakiś pokręcony sposób byli sobie bliscy, bo Gaara zauważył, że piaskowy demon nie reaguje na blondasa, a on sam ma chęć położyć dłoń na szerokim, opalonym policzku, naznaczonym znamionami Dziewięcioogoniastego.

 

I tried stay bold and lonely  
I dreamed I`m your one and only  
stop doing what you keep doing to me

 

Zapalona aż do wczesnych godzin porannych lampka nocna w pokoju Gaary nikogo nie dziwiła i była rzeczą, o której nikt nie mówił ani nie wspominał. Bezsenność Pustynnego była częścią jego osoby tak jak jego dzban na piasek, który zawsze stawiał koło drzwi, nie chcąc wnosić go do środka i jeszcze bardziej kurzyć i tak zawsze przykurzonego chodniczka w przedpokoju. Przez pierwszy tydzień swojego pobytu wykonali około pięciu misji kategorii B. Zdolności Gaary podniosły ich możliwości bojowe znacznie a Tsunade pilnowała, żeby się nie nudzili. Konoha powoli zdobywała sławę osady pełnej najpotężniejszych ninjów, nieustraszonych i niepokonanych, przed którymi umykają nawet demony, co wyraźnie zwiększało liczbę zgłaszanych zadań.

Gaara z ostrożnym, milczącym uznaniem patrzył na umiejętności bitewne Naruto, który przez ostatnie lata zmężniał i wyrósł na całkiem silnego, pełnego nigdy nie wyczerpującej się energii siedemnastolatka, o złotych, niesfornych włosach, szerokich, umięśnionych ramionach i wielkich, błękitnych oczach, względem których Pustynny czuł dziwną, nie dającą się niczym wytłumaczyć słabość. Nie potrafił na dłuższą metę znosić jasnego, ufnego, niebieskiego spojrzenia, i zawsze umykał przed nim, jakby było to coś niestosownego. Lepiej wytrzymywał i rozumiał swoją milczącą relację z Uchihą, który choć okazywał mało, był w jakiś sposób podobny do Gaary, podobnie zamknięty, wytłumiony i przerażająco świadomy mechanizmów rządzących światem.

No i także umiał walczyć. To był duży plus Sasuke. Walka, piękna, pełna gracji i lekkości walka, którą czarnowłosy ninja prowadził jakby tańczył jakiś skomplikowany układ choreograficzny, z łatwością poruszając się pomiędzy poszczególnymi figurami. Trzeba było przyznać, że oglądanie walczącego Uchihy mogło być przyjemne.

Siła i wytrzymałość Sasuke nie zdziwiła Gaary. W końcu trenował z Naruto, co narzuciło mu nie byle jakie tempo rozwijania ukrytych, klanowych talentów. Był dobry, bardzo dobry. Nie tak dobry jak posiadacze demonów, ale jak na zwykłego człowieka naprawdę niezły. Gaara nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos, ale czasem, podczas misji to właśnie "ludzkość" Sasuke ratowała ich przed poważnymi kłopotami. Bardziej zrówoważony, nie posiadający w sobie dodatkowego, żądnego krwi głosu demona, trzeźwo oceniający sytuację, nieraz ratował Naruto przed atakiem Lisa. Shukaku jak dotąd nie zrobił niczego głupiego, więc Uchiha nie miał okazji jeszcze radzić sobie z Piaskowym Demonem. Gaara miał cichą nadzieję, że Sasuke nigdy nie będzie przyparty do muru przez taką konieczność.

I tak żyli sobie, razem, i tylko czasem Gaara nie mógł spać przez cztery dni z rzędu a lampka nocna okazała się mieć magiczną moc przyciągania do siebie Naruto. Blondas pewnej nocy po prostu wszedł do pokoju Gaary, bez pukania czy innej kurtuazyjnej czynności, którymi obdarzali się Pustynny z Uchihą, i usiadł koło niego na nietkniętym, wciąż zaścielonym łóżku. Złote włosy Uzumakiego lśniły miękko w nikłym świetle lampki, kótra tylko podkreślała ciemność za oknem.

"Nie możesz spać?" spytał cicho Gaara, studiując uważnie nagle spokojną i rozluźnioną twarz Naruto, który z małym uśmiechem wpatrywał się w okno. Przez chwile nie było słychać nic tylko dęcie porywistego, listopadowego wiatru, hulającego przez ostatnie dwa dni po Konoha, wywracającego drzewa i demolującego dachy.

"Nieeeee..." padła senna, markotna odpowiedź po czym Naruto położył się na plecach, pociągając za sobą nagle spokojnego i rozluźnionego Gaarę, który także ułożył się na kremowej pościeli. "Nie wiem, co chcę...coś...nie mogę spać..."

Gaara wiedział, że czasem Lis także nie daje spać Naruto, niespokojnie trącając go swoim zimnym nosem i poruszając się swoją czakrą po jego brzuchu. Lis podobnie jak Shukaku miał swoje nastroje, czasem miały one związek z pogodą, czasem z pełnią księżyca, czasem ze zmęczeniem i stresem, nie pozwalając znaleźć im spokojnego miejsca. Wietrzna noc sprzyjała niepokojom demonów. Zwłaszcza tym seksualnym. Gaara nieraz doświadczał gorącego, wzbierającego gdzieś w głębi jego organizmu uczucia, pochodzenia ewidentnie erotycznego. Ciekawe czy Lis je miał. Shukaku nie chciał o tym mówić.

"Co robisz tak nocą, gdy nie możesz spać?" spytał senny głos niewyraźnie, bo blondas przekręcił się na brzuch i leżał sobie teraz, wygodnie rozparty na łóżku Gaary, niczym zadowolony kot. "Ja z reguły idę napić się mleka. Tylko nie mów Sasuke, on myśli, że nocne przekąski są niezdrowe i jak zacznie się na mnie patrzeć tymi oskarżycielskimi oczyma, to nie wiem, gdzie się schować... "

"Dlaczego więc przyszedłeś tutaj, zamiast iść do kuchni i napić się mleka?" Gaara patrzył na wtulony w kremową pościel policzek ze znamionami Lisa i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że ma go chęć dotknąć. Błękitne oczy uchyliły się lekko i spojrzały na niego zabawnie.

"Chciałem najpierw zobaczyć, czy też nie masz chęci na mleko i ciastka, które przemyciłem przez cło naszego strażnika zdrowej żywności, Uchihę." prychnął blondas a jego uśmiech poszerzył się nieco. "I jak, masz chęć?"

Gaara nie pamiętał do końca, co odpowiedział, następną rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, była podświetlona mlecznym blaskiem małej bocznej lampki kuchnia i ciepło Naruto, który usiadł koło niego tak, że ich boki niemal się stykały. Shukaku mruknął sennie i posmyrał swoją czarką kark Gaary, miękko i uspokajająco. Pustynny nie widział powodu, dla którego demon miałby go uspokajać ale nie myślał o tym, poddając się przyjemnemu warczeniu, drżącemu mu w ciele, niczym zadowolona, usypiająca kołysanka.

"Czasem patrzę na ciebie, jak snujesz się po mieszkaniu i nie śpisz. " wyznał niespodziewanie Naruto, jakby oczekując nagany i kary za swój potajemny postępek i ściskając nerwowo pusty jeszcze kubek. "Wiesz ja...ja też tak mam...nie zawsze, znaczy się, tylko tak, od czasu do czasu, gdy Lis jest niespokojny. Ale od kiedy mieszkasz tu z nami jest raczej zadowolony i łagodny...Tylko dzisiaj tak jakoś. Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać, ale wiesz ja..."

Gaara patrzył nieruchomym wzrokiem w błękitne oczy o rozszerzonych pod wpływem ciemności źrenicach a jego palce same zacisnęły się na jego kubku. Kubek był bezokazyjnym prezentem od Naruto, i miał napis "don`t worry be happy, if you worry call to me anytime". Blondas próbował także reformować niereformowalny charakter Gaary, z takim samym skutkiem jak próbował uczynić to z Sasuke. Przeznaczeniem Uzumakiego byli najwyraźniej introwertycy z wybujałym poczuciem godności i hoplem na punkcie siły. Gaara uśmiechnął się lekko do tej myśli i nie zdążył zasłonić swojego uśmiechu.

"Hej, nie maskuj się! Widzę, że się z czegoś cieszysz! A tak przystojnie wyglądasz jak się śmiejesz..." Naruto zarzucił przyjacielsko ramię na stężałe nagle barki Gaary, po czym odskoczył od niego jak oparzony. "O cholerrra jasna!! Mleko kipi!!!"

Zanim blondas zdążył złapać rozgrzaną rączkę od garnka, żeby ściągnąć go z zalanego palnika i efektywnie poparzyć sobie palce, cienka warstwa piasku objęła delikatnie jego dłoń, chroniąc przez urazem. Błękitne, pociemniałe oczy zmierzyły go niepewnym wzrokiem a Gaara odkrył nagle, że ma otwarte usta, z których już wypadają słowa.

"Uważaj, zrobisz sobie krzywdę..."

Przez chwilę panowała głęboka cisza, po czym Naruto powoli odwrócił się do garnka i wlał mleko do kubków. Gdy ponownie usiadł koło Gaary, jego twarz była zaróżowiona i dziwnie poruszona.

"Nic by mi się nie stało. Lis ulecza wszystkie rany fizyczne..." zaśmiał się nieco sztucznie blondas, chuchając na swoje mleko i wkładając w nie ciastko. "Nie trzeba przejmować się takim drobiazgiem..."

"Trzeba." uciął twardo Gaara a sądząc z zaskoczonego spojrzenia Naruto, wyszło mu to dużo bardziej agresywnie niż by sobie tego życzył. "Ja nie znam bólu fizycznego. Shukaku chroni mnie nawet przed sobą samym, nigdy nie miałem nawet zadraśnięcia na kolanie czy na łokciu. Nic. Ale wiem, że... że ból nie jest przyjemny. Nawet, gdy ból jest chwilowy, bo uzdrowi cię Lis, nie powinieneś traktować go z lekceważeniem."

"Nigdy nic cię nie bolało?" spytał ostrożnie Naruto, koncentrując się całkowicie na obserwacji swojego rozmaczającego się w mleku ciasta. "Nawet trochę, nawet gdy walczyłeś z Orochimaru?..."

Wspomnienie Węża, próbującego posiąść ciało Sasuke nie tylko przez swoją technikę nieśmiertelności ale także przez zwykły gwałt, zawisło nad nimi jak gryzący w oczy, nieprzyjemny dymek z zagaszonego ogniska. Ale Orochimaru już nie było. Jego plan i jego gwałt się nie udały, chociaż Sasuke jeszcze czasem śnił swój koszmar o jego błyszczących morderczo oczach. Gaara odwrócił się powoli ku kuchennemu oknu i zauważył, że leżała tam książka Uchihy, kubek po ramen Naruto i jego siatkowa koszulka, którą musiał tam rzucić wracając padnięty z treningu. Zżyli się, razem ze swoimi nawykami, małymi odrębnościami i marami sennymi.

"Boli mnie czasem...nie ciało..." Gaara czuł, że te słowa trudno wypowiedzieć, ale wiedział, że wyduszenie ich pomoże mu w ...nie wiedział w czym. W czymś. Cholera, całe życie odizolowany eksperyment wojenny, jakim był, nie był nauczony eksponowania swojego wnętrza, którego istnienia jego twórcy chyba w ogóle nie zakładali.

"Tutaj boli, tak?" silna, nieco kanciasta dłoń ostrożnie dotknęła jego piersi a błękitne oczy rozbłysnęły smutnym światłem.

Skinął powoli głową, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć i czy sytuacja wymaga w ogóle jakiegoś komentarza. Najwyraźniej Naruto przeżywał ze swoim demonem więcej niż okazywał na zewnątrz, w formie maski roześmianego kawalarza. Najwyraźniej nosił w sobie także swój ból, niefizyczny, przez co skłonny był ignorować innego rodzaju cierpienia. Każdy, kto znał ból "w środku" mógł spokojnie stwierdzić, że cierpienie ciała nie może się równać z cierpieniem duszy.

A taki może uleczyć tylko miłość...tak powiedział Gaarze jego nieżyjący wujek, jedyna osoba, która zbliżyła się do niego i nie bała się go. Ta, która potem próbowała go zabić w rozpaczy po swojej siostrze, która urodziła "małego demona" i niemal natychmiast została przez niego zabita. Miłość. Istniała tylko na tatuażu Gaary jako iroinczne wyzwanie, które rzucił światu, zalewając go deszczem krwi. Tak było...tak właśnie było, dopóki na drodze Pustynnego nie pojawił się Naruto.

Kanciasta dłoń jeszcze chwile leżała na jego piersi, po czym cofnęła się niepewnie. A potem, jakby Uzumaki czytał myśli, przemykające przez głowę Gaary, ciepłe, miękkie palce przesunęły się lękliwie po jego tatuażu, muskając lekko rude włosy.

"Mnie też czasem boli." wydusił z siebie Naruto, wstając szybko i kierując się w stronę drzwi. Zanim podniósł rękę do klamki, Gaara już stał przy nim, wpatrując się w niego, jakby chciał go zahipnotyzować. Może zresztą to robił, bo blondas znieruchomiał nagle jak sarna wpatrzona w reflektory zbliżającego się auta. Powoli, jak we śnie Gaara ujął delikatnie rąbek koszulki Naruto i odsunął ją, obnażając pieczęć, czerniącą się na płaskim, umięśnionym brzuchu Uzumakiego jak zwinięty w kłębek wąż. Blondas w milczeniu obserwował, jak dłoń Gaary dotyka miękko spirali, odcinającej się mocno na bladym ciele. Pieczęć drgnęła lekko, reagując na obecność Shukaku.

"Czy ona cię boli?" spytał szeptem Gaara, jakby wstydząc się swojej ciekawości i intymności pytania. Ciało pod jego dłonią było ciepłe i delikatne, obnażone i bezbronne, jak złapany w dłoń mały kociak. Błękitne oczy także były bezradne i otwarcie okazywały to swojemu inwigilatorowi, bez wstydu czy lęku.

"Czasami."

Gaara zamknął oczy, czując jak Shukaku mruczy zadowolony, a potem schylił się i przyłożył do spiralnej pieczęci usta. Naruto westchnął zaskoczony, jednak nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby przerwać kontakt, który pośród głuchej ciszy nocy, przerywanej tylko wyciem wiatru, wydawał się być całkiem nie z tego świata. Pieczęć pod ustami Gaary drżała lekko a Naruto nagle zaczął oddychać szybciej i nierówno, co sprawiło, że Pustynny zatrzymał się w swoich poczynaniach. Sytuacja była nowa dla nich obu, dla Gaary może bardziej. Shukaku rzadko aprobował czyjąś aż tak bliską obecność.

"Teraz cię już nie boli?" spytał Pustynny, szukając w błekitnych oczach aprobaty, odrzucenia, szoku, czegokolwiek, co znał i z czym umiał sobie radzić. Ale otrzymał tylko nieczytelne całkowicie, pociemniałe od intensywnej emocji spojrzenie spod przymkniętych, w wyraźnym zadowoleniu, powiek. Kanciasta, opalona dłoń przemknęła po rudych włosach Gaary, czochrając je w krótkiej, szorstkiej pieszczocie.

"Nie. Teraz nie boli mnie nic."

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w uśmiechniętym milczeniu, po czym Naruto prychnął cicho i klepnął Gaarę po spiętych nagle plecach, wymamrotał coś w rodzaju "dzięki i dobranoc", po czym wysunął się przez drzwi kuchni jak duch, klapiąc bosymi stopami po posadzce. Gaara patrzył za nim w głuchym osłupieniu, po czym odwrócił się i podążył do swojego pokoju. Resztę nocy przespał, spokojnie ukołysany przez pomrukującego cicho Shukaku, zakopany w ciepłe, miłe w dotyku, kremowe kołdry. Śniła mu się spiralna pieczęć, w którą wtulał policzek z uczuciem absolutnego, kompletnego spokoju.

 

Things are getting strange and starting to worry  
this could be a case for Mulder and Scully  
Things are getting strange and I can see alone, here  
Forever the dozey ending  
I wake myself still thinking of him  
stop doing what you keep doing to me

 

Sasuke patrzył przez szybę w drzwiach kuchennych na cienie Naruto i Gaary, jak Pustynny pochyla się i całuje blondasa w brzuch, w miejsce pieczęci, a potem jak rozstają się w cichym, wygodnym porozumieniu, które do tej pory było udziałem tylko Uchihy i Uzumakiego. I nikogo więcej. Sasuke przeklął się w myślach za to, że zamiast zostać w łóżku, wybrał się do kuchni, żeby napić się wody. Ta noc była jakaś niespokojna, wiatr wył przeciągle jakby chciał wtargnać na siłę do ich domu i zabrać z niego całe ciepło. Nie wiedział, co go obudziło, choć przeczuwał, że miało to coś wspólnego z Lisem. Czasem Dziewięcioogoniasty nie dawał spać Naruto, drgającą czarką napełniając jego ciało i niepokojąc wszystkich w promieniu dziesięciu metrów. Sasuke wstawał wtedy i odnajdywał blondasa, najczęściej wyżerającego jakieś niezdrowe, wysokokaloryczne rzeczy w kuchni, po czym dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa, póki Uzumaki literalnie nie zasypiał na swoim stołku, pośród okruszków ciastek, rozlanego mleka i niedojedzonego ramen.

Tej nocy Sasuke nie powinien w ogóle wychodzić ze swojego pokoju. Nie powinien widzieć tego, co przez przypadek zobaczył. Złość na siebie, że traci swojego blondasa na rzecz Pustynnego Gaary, wstręt także do siebie, że nie potrafił otworzyć się na Naruto tak, żeby wiedział, że jest ktoś, kto oddałby za niego życie, i palące poczucie żalu po straconej szansie, zalały go nagle, topiąc jak atakująca brzeg, wysoka i potężna fala. W sumie nie mógł winić nikogo poza sobą. Mieszkał już z Naruto dwa lata, a mówił do niego dwa zdania dziennie, ogólnie był chłodny i nietowarzyski. W końcu Uzumaki musiał znaleźć jakiegoś Gaarę, nie tego to innego. Nikt przecież nie będzie czekał całe życie na atencję ze strony Uchihy Sasuke, najprzystojniejszego, najzdolniejszego ninji w Konoha, znanego ze swojej introwertyczności, milczenia i ignorowania świata zewnętrznego...Nawet jego fan klub powoli tracił cierpliwość do przystojnego milczka "z przeszłością", chociaż Sasukie podejrzewał, że dziewczyny po prostu wyczuły, że bardziej niż nimi interesuje się swoim współlokatorem, z którym spędza większość swojego czasu wolnego. Właściwie cały czas wolny. Gdzieś po drodze od początku treningu z drużyną siódmą po wspólne mieszkanie, Naruto stał się istotną częścią świata Uchihy Sasuke.

I tą część wyszarpnął spod niego jednym ruchem obraz, który zobaczył przez oświetlone nikle, oszklone drzwi kuchni.

Sasuke nie spał już do rana, wpatrując się suchymi oczyma w fioletową ciemność.

Następne tygodnie umykały jak króliki, szybko i bezgłośnie. Naruto zdawał się być bardziej radosny niż kiedykolwiek a Gaara zaczynał się uśmiechać, co groziło powstaniem kolejnego fan klubu, gdyż dziewczęta z Konoha nagle zauważyły, że rudowłosy, blady chłopak o przepastnych, szmaragdowych oczach, jest całkiem przystojnym, młodym mężczyzną. Sasuke też zauważył ten fakt, ale zgniótł go natychmiast i wcisnął w najdalszy kąt umysłu. Jeszcze brakowało mu erotycznych snów z dwoma demonami, jednym o błękitnych, jasnych oczach i drugim, o oczach szmaragdowych i przepastnych jak oceanowe głębie, jak sto tysięcy stóp nad ziemią bez maski tlenowej i przenośnego grzejnika.  
Depresja Sasuke i jego podenerwowanie zaczynały być widoczne. Przestawał panować nad instynktami zabójcy, na najmniejszy szmer reagował wyciągnięciem trzech kunai i pozycją obronną. Naruto niepokoił się o niego, chciał rozmawiać ale on, będąc głupim, zaciętym w sobie uparciuchem, odrzucał te przyjacielskie gesty. Nie chciał resztek. 

Wiedział, że takie postawienie sprawy jest niesprawiedliwe, szczególnie dla Naruto, który był przekonany, że zrobił coś nie tak i teraz Uchiha jest na niego zły. Ale Sasuke nie potrafił inaczej, nie gdy przypominał sobie pocałunek Gaary na pieczęci blondasa... Uzumaki nikomu nie dawał dotknąć swojego "znamienia", jak lubił to nazywać. Raz tylko Sasuke dotknął spiralnego znaku, gdy był ranny a blondas próbował zatamować mu krwawienie swoją koszulką. Podarł ją na pasy i zaczął opatrywać rozpłatany bok Uchihy, który w szoku i bólu, najwyraźniej nie mając pojęcia co robi, przylgnął do Naruto jak do ostatniej deski ratunku. Nie pamiętał dokładnie jak to było, stracił dużo krwi i zemdlał, ale wiedział, że blondas przyciska go mocno do swojej piersi a pod jego ramieniem tętni gorąca, drżąca pieczęć, promieniująca mocą Lisa.

Sakura musiała przejść długą rekonwalescencję z związku ze swoim złamaniem, więc misje wykonywali nadal we trójkę. Sasuke musiał przyznać, że Gaara wygląda interesująco, gdy walczył, blady, milczący, owiany piaskiem, który poruszał się pod wpływem jego myśli jak żywa istota. Całkiem inny niż ognisty, ruchliwy jak żywe srebro Naruto, głośny i śmiejący się nawet podczas walki. Obaj byli przerażająco silni, a zarazem tak różni, że to, iż wytrzymują razem w jednym mieszkaniu było nieomal cudem. Sasuke myślał, że podobny cud już się wydarzył. Dwa lata temu w Konoha nieomal wszyscy wątpili we wspólny dom Uchihy i Uzumakiego, a jednak udało im się.

"Śpisz?" spytał cichy głos zza uchylonych drzwi.

Sasuke podniósł głowę, która opadła mu na książki, gdy po raz któryś z kolei wpadł w serpentynę myśli o Naruto i Gaarze. Blondas uśmiechnał się do niego półgębkiem i wsunął do pokoju.

"Słuchaj, chcę z tobą pogadać, bo teges tamteges, od kiedy jest tu z nami Gaara zachowujesz się ...no, dziwnie...Oczywiście, ty jesteś wielki Sasuke, genialny taktyk i tak dalej, i musisz zachowywać się dziwnie, żeby podtrzymać swój image ale...wolałem, jak chociaż trochę ze mną rozmawiałeś. Teraz nie wypowiadasz już do mnie nawet tych swoich dwu zdań..." mówił napiętym głosem Naruto, wyłamując palce w całkiem dla niego obcym geście zdenerwowania. "Jeżeli zrobiłem coś, czy jakoś tak...to powiedz mi, OK?"

"Jestem zmęczony." to była półprawda, nie do końca kłamstwo ale i nie obnażający fakt, że Sasuke ciężko przeżywał "incydent z pieczęcią" i, jak każdy introwertyk, gotował się w swoich własnych myślach. "I nie mam na nic ochoty..."

Naruto zaśmiał się perlistym śmiechem, od którego w wyłożonym dębem pokoju Sasuke nagle zrobiło się jaśniej i przyjemniej. A potem Uchiha nie zdążył mrugnąć, już był oblepiony umięśnionymi, ciepłymi ramionami, trzymającymi go w zdecydowanym uścisku. Cichy, zachrypnięty głos odezwał mu się tuż za uchem, łąskocząc w szyję i kark.

"A więc depresja jesienna, panie Uchiha, zgadza się? Wieeedziaaałem!! Jak mówisz, że na nic nie masz ochoty, a wiem, że jesteś pracoholikiem nie do odratowania, to znaczy, że faktycznie coś jest nie tak...Hej, a może zrobimy sobie dziś wieczorem małą imprezkę z grzanym winem i ciastem?... Sakura nie może chodzić, więc wyżywa się kulinarnie. Gaara dostał od niej dziś kolejne ciasto piaskowe, hm hm hm...Zauważ dowcip, Pustynny Gaara dostaje piaskowca!"

Sasuke przymknął oczy i rozluźnił się pod dotykiem piersi Naruto, przylgniętej mu do pleców. Blondas gadał sobie jeszcze jakiś czas o różnych bzdetach, zapominając, że wisi na jednym z najsilniejszych ninjów w Konoha a Uchiha relaksował się w jednej z rzadkich chwil fizycznego kontaktu z Uzumakim. Gdy ciepłe, miękkie usta odcisnęły mu się na skroni, przez dobre parę chwil nie wiedział, co się dzieje.

"Za co to..?" wydusił, gdy odzyskał władzę nad swoim nagle zdrętwiałym ciałem. Naruto prychnął i jednym susem znalazł się za drzwiami. Jego śmiech ciągnął się za nim niczym złota smuga światła.

"Cha cha cha, za całokształt, Sasuke!"

Uchiha nie zdążył wyjaśnić sprawy z Naruto, bo tego wieczoru dowiedzieli się, że mają do wykonania nocną misję. Tsunade powiedziała, że są najsilniejszymi chuuninami w Konoha, a ponieważ jonini byli na innych misjach, muszą sobie poradzić. Naruto wrzeszczał, że "stara wiedźma nie ma prawa wątpić w ich umiejętności", Gaara milczał pogardliwie a Sasuke cichym głosem oznajmił, że przyjmują zadanie i zrobią wszystko, co w ich mocy, żeby wykonać je dobrze. To była misja kategorii A, najwyższej jaka istniała. Uchiha czuł niepokój, jednak nie był on aż tak wielki, żeby przesłonić trzeźwą ocenę sytuacji. Naruto, Gaara i on byli naprawdę sprawną drużyną, jeżeli jacyś chuunini mogli wykonać taką misję, to właśnie oni.

Misja polegała na schwytaniu szefa gangu przemytników, niejakiego Buma, który tej nocy miał z gromadą swoich oprychów dostarczyć skradziony w osadzie Chmury towar. Miało ich być razem dwudziestu, akurat, żeby dziesięciu unieszkodliwić po cichu a resztę pokonać w otwartej walce. I wszystko byłoby proste, gdyby nie to, że przemytników było trzydziestu i każdy z nich miał po dwa karabiny maszynowe. Dalej potoczyło się jak w gorączkowym śnie. Shukaku, czując się osaczony, zaszarżował prosto na dwudziestu z pozotałych przeciwników, którzy pomimo ataku z zaskoczenia, ustawili się w zgrane szyki, dając dowód, że są dobrze wyszkolonymi najemnikami i nie dadzą pokonać się tak łatwo.

Sasuke walczył tak, aby odciąć od Gaary atakujących, czując instynktownie, że Piaskowemu Demonowi wiele do wybuchnięcia nie potrzeba. Piach całymi ławicami leciał w stronę przeciwników, którzy pomimo tego zdołali utrzymać ciągły ogień. Gdzieś w oddali Sasuke zobaczył Naruto, składającego dłonie w pieczęć Kage Bushin i po chwili cała gromada wściekłych Uzumakich rzuciła się na przemytników. Świat zamienił się na moment w jedno, wirujące piaskiem, strzelające piekło. Sasuke rzucając na wyczucie shirukenami osłonił oczy przez drobinkami piachu i jak w zwolnionym tępie zobaczył, jak jeden z klonów Naruto upada pod kulą, po czym nie znika jak każdy normalny "cień", tylko krztusi się całkiem prawdziwą krwią.

"Naaaaruuutoooo!!!!" głos Sasuke nawet dla niego samego brzmiał obco i przerażająco, przedzierając się przez coraz bardziej oszalały piach. W głowie wirowała mu tylko jedna myśl, że to prawdziwy Uzumaki, nie żaden klon został właśnie postrzelony, i że trzeba wyciągnąć go z tej matni, zanim stanie się coś jeszcze groszego. Uchiha dopadł leżącego klnącego soczyście Naruto, którego rękaw zaczynał już robić się czarny od krwi, zarzucił go sobie na plecy i podniósł głowę, stając twarzą w twarz z Gaarą.

Przez moment stało się nagle przeraźliwie cicho. A może Sasuke tylko się wydawało, bo nie mógł oderwać oczu od bladej wstrząśniętej postaci, z rozwianymi, rudymi włosami i wielkimi, rozszerzonymi w szoku ślepiami. Szmaragdowe oczy spojrzały najpierw na Naruto, potem na Uchihę, i stało się jasne, że Shukaku jest już poza kontrolą Pustynnego. Piasek rzucił się z furią na przeciwników, dusząc ich bestialsko, przygniatając i tnąc. Świat oszalał, ginąc we wrzasku duszonych, rozrywanych ludzi, okrutnym, wirującym wariacko, szarobrunatnym kłębie kwarcu, bryzgającej krwi i szmaragdowych oczach, przerażonych i zachwyconych swoją mocą.

"Uspokój się!!! Nic mu nie jest!!! Nic mu nie będzie!!! To lekka rana!!!!" krzyczał Sasuke, kuląc się pod mieczami piasku, które cięły go po plecach a których nie sposób było powstrzymać. Zasłonił sobą ogłupionego bólem i ogólnym chaosem blondasa, widząc jak zbliża się do nich wyjątkowo silna struga piachu. "Gaara! Daj spokój, Gaara....!!"

Fala pyłu i kamieni uderzyła go niczym betonowa ściana, wybijając mu z płuc powietrze, miażdżąc żebra i wyłamując kości ze stawów, zabierając światło z oczu i czucie z dłoni, zaciśniętych kurczowo na Naruto. Pomyślał, że umrze, tym razem już na pewno umrze. I, że szkoda, że nie pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i nic nie powiedział o swojej miłości Uzumakiemu. A potem przyjął na siebie cały impet ataku Shukaku, który najwyraźniej rozwścieczony rannym blondasem, zapomniał się w swoim gniewie i chciał już tylko zabić każdego bez wyjątku.

"Gaara!!!"

Świat zniknął w ruchliwej, przerażającej ciemności piasku.

 

Things are getting strange and starting to worry  
things are getting strange and I can see alone, here  
My bed is made for two  
and there`s nothing I can do  
so tell me something I don`t know

 

Gdy się obudził, był w swoim pokoju, ułożony na łóżku jak mała, bezwolna kukiełka, powiązana bandażami. Nie czuł bólu. Nie pamiętał co się w ogóle stało. Było trochę tak, jakby obudził się w koszmarnego snu, i nagle odkrył, że coś, co wyciskało mu łzy z oczu było tylko marą, że nic mu nie grozi, nadal jest w swoim domu, bezpieczny.  
Zmrużył oczy, rozglądając się powoli po ciemnym pokoju. Powolność myśli i uczucie, że jego neurony działają dwa razy wolniej niż normalnie, pochodziło z jakiś środków przeciwbólowych i usypiających. Z boku łóżka zauważył maskę tlenową, przerzuconą niedbale przez oparcie fotela a w rękę miał wczepioną wiszącą obok niej kroplówkę, przypiętą prowizorycznym wiązaniem do wyglądającego jak szpitalny stojak wieszaka. Jak przez mgłę osądził, że musiało być z nim bardzo źle, a gdy zobaczył, kto leży obok niego, pomyślał nie bez trudności, że to wszystko mu się śni.

Obok, na jego zmiętej, granatowej pościeli leżał skulony Naruto, z rękoma złożonymi w precel tuż przy głowie Uchihy. Nos śpiącego blondasa był zanurzony w czarnych włosach Sasuke, między uchem a potylicą. Uzumaki wyglądał, jakby nie spał wieki całe i teraz w końcu pozwolił sobie na drzemkę. Miał otwarte usta a jedna z jego nóg zsunęła mu się z łóżka i dyndała bezwładnie nad szarym dywanem Uchihy. Po drugiej stronie, jak leniwy, kapryśny kot, leżał zwinięty w kłębek Gaara, jedną ręką przyczepiony do zdręwiałej dłoni Sasuke, i opierający na niej swoją rudą głowę, która była ciepła jakby przed minutą jej właściciel wyszedł na mocne, letnie słońce.

Sasuke nienawidził być pod wpływem ogłupiaczy i siłą woli i praktyki powoli wybudzał się z wywołanego lekami uśpienia. W jakiś nowy, całkiem przyjemny sposób zaczynał odczuwać, że jest niemal całkiem otoczony swoimi współlokatorami. Niestety, jego ciało zaczynało mieć większy kontakt z mózgiem, co owocowało niezbyt miłymi sensacjami. Pierwszy oczywiście obudził się ból, piekący płuca i gardło, które było jak przejechane papierem ściernym. Potem Uchiha odkrywał kolejno, że ma złamany obojczyk, pocięte plecy i prawdopodobnie wstrząs mózgu, jeżeli brać pod uwagę latające nad nim jaskrawozielone motyle, zostawiające po sobie piękne, świetliste smugi. Sasuke przypatrywał się motylom podejrzliwie, gdy nagle dłoń Gaary zacisnęła się miękko na jego ręce.

"Śpij, wyzdrowiejesz, ale musisz spać. Bez bólu." wymruczał cichy głos, łaskocząc lekko skórę jego nadgarstka.

"Gaara...?" dlaczego Sasuke miał tak poranione gardło, pozostawało tajemnicą.

"Tak. Przepraszam, Shukaku zaatakował."

"A...Naru...?"

"W porządku. Żyje. Żadnych ran wewnętrznych. Śpi, Ty też powinieneś spać. Z tobą jest dużo gorzej."

Sasuke powoli przyswajał nowe wiadomości, bezwiednie głaszcząc kciukiem chłodną, miękką dłoń, zaciśniętą posesywnie na jego ręce. Gaara patrzył na niego uważnie, gotowy na intrwencję, gdyby miał zamiar zemdleć, ale Sasuke nie zamierzał stracić przytomności. Ciepło obu skulonych przy nim ciał usypiało go i na powrót wciągało w głębiny leczniczego snu. Motyle pod sufitem migotały już tylko słabymi światłami a szmaragdowe, przepastne oczy zamknęły się powoli, zapadając się w swoje własne, nieosiągalne marzenia. I tak Sasuke usnął, trzymając całą garść rękawa pidżamy Uzumakiego, z policzkiem Pustynnego Gaary przytulonym do zdrętwiałej dłoni, oraz z nosem Naruto, wtykającym mu się we włosy na skroni.

 

My bed is made for two  
and my head is full of you  
`couse there`s nothing I can do  
my thoughts are matching two, by two, for two

 

so what do you got to say about that?  
and what does someone do without love?  
and what does someone do with love?  
and what do you got to say about that?

 

end

Homoviator listopad 2004  
piosenka należy do Catatonii, z albumu "International Velvet"


	2. You can take a piece of mine

YOU CAN TAKE A PIECE OF MINE

 

ROZ.2.

 

All you gotta prove is your innocence  
calm down, you`re as guilty as can be

 

Leżał, przyciśnięty przyjemnie miękkimi, umięśnionymi ciałami, które pulsowały przy nim, roztętnione i rozognione ekstazą. Czuł, że żadne z oplatających go ramion, stóp i ud nie ma chęci się ruszyć, zastopowane jak on sam przez leniwy bezdech rozkoszy, słodkawej, lepkiej i spokojnej. Ktoś pod nim pocierał mu policzkiem o bark, mrucząc nisko z zadowolenia i chuchając w ucho ciepłym oddechem o zapachu karmelowym. Czyjeś dłonie głaskały go bezwiednie po policzku a ktoś leżący z kolei na nim, całował powoli i leniwie jego kark dziwnie delikatnymi, wilgotnymi wargami.

Splątany w jeden oddychający i żyjący supeł z dwoma ciałami, nie chciał się ruszyć, nie mógł się ruszyć, nie, gdy przyjemność wstrząsała nim jeszcze, coraz słabszymi falami, które rozkosznie przepływały przez niego jak jasny, iskrzący prąd. Oddychał szybko i nie mógł opanować niskich, gardłowych pomruków, wyrywających mu się z gardła i brzmiących erotycznie. Aż sam się sobie dziwił, że potrafi takie dźwięki z siebie wygenerować. Ktoś, przyciśnięty do jego pleców położył mu na łopatce twarz i uśmiechnął się tak, żeby mógł ten uśmiech wyczuć na skórze. Gładził bezwiednie czyjeś zarzucone na jego talię udo, umięśnione ładnie i silne, podczas gdy ciało nad nim wciąż uśmiechało się mu prosto w plecy, spokojnie i sennie.

Nie chciał się ruszać. Otoczony ciepłem i miękkością, chciał już tylko zapaść w sen, wsłuchując się w ciche mruczenie sytych, zaspokojonych ciał. Obydwóch. On sam, leżał ściśnięty między dwoma osobami tej samej płci, co on, objęty ciasno dwoma parami ramion i nóg, które splątały się w dziwny supeł, którego najwyraźniej żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru rozplątywać. Westchnął głośno, czując, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu, jest całkowicie spokojny i rozluźniony. I szczęśliwy. Teraz mógł już tylko zapaść w sen, przytulony, objęty posesywnie, zawłaszczony przez dwa ciała, oddychające sobie, poruszające się pod nim, tętniące zadowoleniem.

Ktoś ostrożnie pocałował go w policzek i pogładził po włosach.

"Sasuke, ale to jest sen."

Nie uwierzył. Bo i jak mógł uwierzyć, że jego najbardziej erotyczne doświadczenie miało miejsce tylko we śnie? Leniwie otworzył oczy, gotów zadać kłam oszczerstwom, udowodnić, że coś tak fizycznego, tak dotykalnego, tak wspaniałego jak ten dziki, irracjonalny barbarzyński seks, jaki właśnie odbyli, nie może być tylko snem. To byłoby zbyt okrutne. Wielkie, błękitne ślepia spojrzały na niego z łagodnym wyrzutem, podczas gdy szmaragdowe oczyska łypnęły rozbawione.

"To tylko sen...

... Sasuke!!!...

...Obudź się!"

Szeroko otwartymi oczyma patrzył prosto w szeroką, zmartwioną twarz, okoloną złotymi włosami, i nie mógł z siebie wydusić ani słowa. Naruto siedział na łóżku i potrząsał nim lekko. Nieco dalej, przy stoliku nocnym stał Gaara i mierzył ich obu nieruchomym, zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

Sasuke opadł na poduszki, zamykając ponownie oczy i podnosząc rękę do czoła. Ostry ból przypomniał mu, że mimo specyficznych genów i dziedzicznych zdolności złamany obojczyk nie zrasta się w jedną noc nawet u członków klanu Uchiha. Nie potrafił opanować wykrzywienia ust, spowodowanego po części przez kontuzję, po części przez to, że tak łatwo dał się zwieść snowi. I to erotycznemu, na dodatek.

Naruto zareagował natychmiast na jego bezwładne osunięcie się na poduszki. Blondas westchnął z przerażeniem, złapał za maskę tlenową i zaczął wkładać mu ją na głowę. Sasuke patrzył na niego jak na wariata i, najwyraźniej wciąż pod wpływem środków przeciwbólowych i innych ogłupiaczy, chciał zacząć mówić, że nie potrzebuje tlenu, tylko chwili samotności, żeby dojść do ładu ze swoją poranną erekcją i przewlekłą samotnością. Szczęśliwie Uzumaki w szale troski nie słuchał go w ogóle i wciąż bezowocnie próbował zamontować mu na twarzy przeklęte urządzenie, którego sprzączki plątały mu się w drżących dłoniach.

"Zostaw, Naruto. Nic mu nie jest. Tylko miał sen, wszystko w porządku." chłodny, spokojny głos niemal natychmiast zatrzymał Uzumakiego w jego nieposkromionym syndromie pielęgniarza. Nad ramieniem blondasa Sasuke zobaczył owalną, bladą twarz i gorejące w niej, jasne nie do zniesienia, szmaragdowe oczy.

 

"Tak myślisz? Może znowu ma atak, ten piasek..." mamrotał Naruto, odkładając maskę i patrząc na Uchihę zmartwionym, uważnym wzrokiem. " Jak ponownie przestanie oddychać, to Tsunade..."

 

"Piasek odszedł, wiem, czuję to. Nic mu nie będzie, potrzebny mu tylko wypoczynek..." Gaara spojrzał się prosto w oczy Sasuke, który odkrył, że nagle nie może oderwać wzroku od tych dwóch, zielonych głębin. "...no i trochę samotności i spokoju..."

Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziane były z czymś, co można by uznać za humor, gdyby nie należały go kogoś takiego jak Gaara. Pustynny nie żartował. Nigdy. A już na pewno nie o sennych majakach erotycznych Uchihy, które pozostawiły go, mówiąc eufemizmem, w stanie dość pobudzonym. Sasuke zakrył się szczelniej kołdrą, jakby to miało ukryć jego podniecenie i zmusił się do zachowania kamiennej twarzy.

"Nic mi nie jest...Naruto..." wychrypiał strasznym, zdartym głosem, od którego nawet jego samego bolały uszy. "Muszę się przespać...Odpocząć. Potrzebuję być teraz sam."

Szmaragdowe oczy spojrzały na niego uważnie, jakby coś rozważając.

"Tak. Niewątpliwie potrzebujesz właśnie tego."

Gdyby Naruto nie wszedł na linię wzroku Sasuke i Gaary, skończyłoby się z pewnością jakimiś ofiarami w ludziach, ale blondas to właśnie zrobił. Przechylił się na krawędzi łóżka i objął Uchihę mocno, wtykając mu nos pod włosy na skroni. Pachniał zmęczeniem, sennością i drżał. Sasuke odetchnął i rozluźnił się w uścisku, wdychając zapach, będący esencją Uzumakiego, słodki, z lekką ziołową nutą, dziwnie męski i uspokajający.

"Baliśmy się o ciebie, bo normalnie wciąż się dusiłeś, całą noc...potrafiłeś znienacka przestać oddychać, głupku!!! Coś ci się stało z płucami...Tsunade siedziała z tobą do piątej rano, ale padała z nóg, więc śpi teraz w sąsiednim pokoju...Myślałem, że się przekręcisz, Uchiha, idioto!!! Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby stawiać czoła piaskowi?!" paplał Naruto, nie wypuszczając Sasuke z objęć, i kołysząc się lekko, co wywołało u ostatniego członka klanu wielkie, obezwładniające ziewnięcie. "A teraz jeszcze zasypiasz jak do ciebie mówię!..."

Sasuke oparł głowę o ramię blondasa a powieki same zaczęły mu opadać. Echo dziwnego snu o seksie grupowym, przyjemnym dotyku obejmujących go ciał, rozbrzmiewało jeszcze w jego umyśle, jak powidok słońca, w które nieopatrznie się spojrzało i teraz nie można go wygonić spod powiek.

"Musiałem...cię bronić, młotku..." westchnął Sasuke, przymkniętymi oczyma patrząc na spokojne, szmaragdowe ślepia Pustynnego. Ślepia rozumiały. Wszystko. Nie było sensu tłumaczyć Naruto, że gdyby go nie zasłonił, blondas zginąłby pewnie od gniewu Shukaku, ranny i niezdolny do ucieczki przez falą wściekłego piachu. Ale Gaara wiedział. Ta świadomość w jakiś irracjonalny sposób podziałała na Sasuke rozluźniająco i uspokajająco. Obwisnął na obejmujących go ramionach i zasnął, wciąż widząc zielone, rozumiejące oczy Pustynnego.

Spał długo, tak, że całkiem stracił poczucie czasu. Przytulony policzkiem do miękkiej poduszki, zwinięty obronnie nawet we śnie leżał, od czasu do czasu otwierając oczy i stwierdzając, że nie jest sam. Nie był sam ani razu od tego "wypadku". Może związane to było z napadem szaleństwa Shukaku, może ze zwykłą troską o jego zdrowie, ale za każdym razem, gdy Sasuke się wybudzał, stwierdzał, że jest z nim w sypialni ktoś jeszcze. Najczęściej Naruto albo Tsunade, która wyraźnie przejęła się incydentem i postanowiła wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce, nie próbując oddać Uchihy w opiekę innego medninji. Gaara nie pojawiał się wcale. Nie w rzeczywistości. Sasuke widywał go w snach, milczącego, pięknego i groźnego, otoczonego chmurą żywego piasku, niczym jakiegoś boga walki. Był zbyt zmęczony i obolały, żeby analizować te sny, dawał więc im tylko przepływać przez swoją głowę niczym strumieniom skojarzeń, nieujarzmionym i poza kontrolą.

"Odwróć się, Sasuke. Muszę posmarować ci plecy maścią." jowialny głos tuż koło ucha poderwał go z drzemki, jak ukłucie szpilką. Spojrzał ze złością na intruza i poczuł, że jego gniew jest rozmyty przez sen, co w efekcie dawało spojrzenie dalekie od oczekiwań. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego uważnie, z lekkim rozbawieniem.

"No odwróć się na brzuch, muszę zdjąć ci stare opatrunki i posmarować rany maścią antyseptyczną..."

Silne ramiona ujęły go z okropną łatwością, bez problemów przewracając go tak, jakby był dzieckiem, bezradnym, bezbronnym i słabym. Syknął, gdy jedna z mocnych, kanciastych dłoni uraziła jego poranione plecy i wykrzywił twarz w udawanym niezadowoleniu. Wciąż był pod działaniem leków, więc, gdy Naruto spojrzał się na niego pytająco, oczekując wyjaśnienia owego pokazu niezadowolenia, Sasuke nie pamiętał już, o co mu chodziło...Może o motyle, które ponownie latały pod sufitem, zostawiając po sobie zielone smugi światła.

Naruto wzruszył ramionami i bez wstępów zaczął zdejmować mu z pleców bandaże. Ruch podrażnił leczące się rany, wyżłobione w skórze przez ostry jak sztylety piasek. Parę strupów oderwało się z przykrym, mokrym uczuciem, które wyszarpnęło mu z ust jęk. Sasuke stłumił go poduszką.

"On tego nie chciał." odezwał się niezobowiązująco Naruto, ale napięcie w jego głosie wskazywało co innego. "Naprawdę, nie chciał zrobić ci krzywdy. Shukaku... to był instynkt. Ja też go mam, więc wiem. On teraz przez to wszystko źle się czuje, nie wie jak się zachować. Prawie cię zabił, a jednocześnie obu nas uratował. Ten cały gang miał wsparcie, z czterdziestu ninjów, którzy czekali na znak. Zginęlibyśmy, gdyby nie rozniósł ich piasek."

Ręce Naruto, namaszczone jakąś chłodną mazią, zaczęły delikatnie rozprowadzać ją po ranach. Przyjemne zimno rozeszło się po plecach Sasuke, niosąc ulgę i kolejną dawkę senności. Dłonie blondasa wędrowały powoli po jego obtłuczonym ciele, i sam dotyk drugiego człowieka zdawał się zabierać czający się tam ból. Z ust Uchihy wydobyło się miękkie westchnienie.

"Boli?"

"Nie."

Dłonie powoli rozgrzewały się w kontakcie z ciałem Sasuke, przechodząc od prostego nałożenia maści do ostrożnego masażu. Silne palce starały się być delikatne, pracując nad spiętym karkiem i barkami Uchihy, raz po raz przemykając w dół pleców, aż do linii spodni od pidżamy...Zaraz, to nie była pidżama Sasuke. Jeżeli dobrze pamiętał nigdy nie miał takich bawełnianych, miękkich spodni w kolorze spranej zieleni. Naruto od razu zrozumiał jego zawahanie.

"Ubraliśmy cię w pidżamę Gaary, bo nie mogliśmy znaleźć twoich, no a moje były wszystkie brudne..." tłumaczył speszony nagle blondas, nie przerywając delikatnego masażu. "Nie pogniewasz się chyba o coś tak drobnego jak ubranie, w którym śpisz już drugi dzień..."

Sasuke westchnął, gdy ugniatanie i uciskanie, jakim poddawał blondas jego ciało, przeszło płynnie w ostrożne gładzenie całych pleców, z góry w dół. Od karku, po lędźwia, dłonie Naruto przesuwały się cierpliwie pomiędzy gojącymi się ranami, uspokajając i usypiając. A więc spał dwa dni. Zabawne, wydawało mu się, że przynajmniej miesiąc.

Naruto przestał masować, ale nie cofnął swoich dłoni i nagle Uchiha poczuł, że blondas kładzie się obok niego i przygląda mu się z bliska. Ciepło drugiego ciała, ciała, do którego skrycie tęsknił, rozlało się po Sasuke jak kojący balsam. Naruto oddychał szybko i w jakiś dziwny, stłumiony sposób, co kazało domyślać się, że chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się bał.

"Nie bój, się...młotku, tylko mów...czego chcesz..." wymamrotał w poduszkę Uchiha, czując jak ciążą mu powieki a głowa zapada się coraz głębiej w kremową poszewkę. "O co...chodzi...?"

"Tsunade obwinia Gaarę za ten wybuch, za to, że prawie nas zabił...Wiedźma nie chce mnie w ogóle słuchać...chyba zażąda, żebyśmy przestali z nim pracować."

Zanim Sasuke przetworzył w umyśle zasłyszaną informację, już na nią zareagował, spięciem i ogólnym sprzeciwem. Nie wiedział, czemu. Może Gaara wrósł się tak w potoczny obraz rzeczywistości, że Sasuke nie mógł już wyobrazić sobie nocy bez wiecznie zapalonej lampy w pokoju Pustynnego, może żal mu było Naruto, który miał z Gaarą tak intymną więź...Sasuke nie potrafił rozeznać się w uczuciach, które zalały go znienacka, a które z pewnością odpowiedzialne były za słowa, wyfruwające mu z ust, zanim zdążył się zastanowić.

"Nie mam mowy...on zostaje z nami... nie może odejść...od nas..."

Wypowiedziane myśli, wydały się bardziej realne niż ukryta w głębinach nieświadomości prawda. Sasuke mruknął coś protestująco, że nie, nie da zabrać Gaary, bo to jego dom, po czym zapadł w mocną drzemkę, w której obserwowały go bacznie szmaragdowe oczy. Ostatnim przebłyskiem świadomości ujrzał pochylającą się nad nim, uśmiechniętą szeroko twarz, naznaczoną lisimi znamionami. Potem ktoś cmoknął go rozgłośnie w policzek i wybiegł z pokoju. Zanim trzasnęły drzwi, Sasuke już spał, wpatrzony hipnotycznie w przepastne, zielone ślepia, które znienacka pojawiły się w jego śnie.

Trzeciego dnia czuł się już zdecydowanie lepiej. Leki wywietrzały z niego, pozostawiając na powrót sprawnego fizycznie i mentalnie Uchihę Sasuke, a nie śpiącego, bezradnego, poharatanego chłopaka, niepotrafiącego odróżnić jawy od snu. Wtedy Tsunade przyszła do niego na rozmowę. Wiedział, o czym będzie chciała mówić i wiedział, co odpowie na jej propozycję.

"Myślę, że to był zły pomysł, pozwolić wam pracować z Pustynnym Gaarą." ogłosiła Hokage, bez ceregieli mierząc Sasuke kamiennym wzrokiem. "Lepiej, jeżeli zamieszka ze mną w wieży. Shukaku jest zbyt niestabilny, żeby brać udział w misjach."

Uchiha patrzył na Tsunade w milczeniu, obserwując nieruchomo, jak z początku podtrzymuje swój image silnej szefowej, potem zaczyna się niewygodnie wiercić pod jego spojrzeniem, aż w końcu wybucha z całą mocą, wściekła na niego, że jest tak denerwującym milczkiem, i na siebie, że jej idee sprawiedliwości biorą w łeb.

"No co?! Cholera jasna, prawie cię zabił, zrobił małą rzeź na granicy i jeszcze będziesz go bronił? To nie jest Naruto, to jest Gaara, ten, który kiedyś wywoływał deszcze krwi! Nie potrafi zapanować nad Shukaku na tyle, żeby nie stanowić zagrożenia! Dobry z niego dzieciak, wiem, ale ten demon jest zbyt niestabilny, żeby..."

"To była moja wina."

Oczy Tsunade zrobiły się nagle niesamowicie okrągłe a ręce opadły powoli, opierając się ciężko na krawędzi łóżka. Sasuke wytrzymał spokojnie jej spojrzenie, po czym bez drgnięcia w głosie kontynuował swój wywód, nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że właśnie przerwał w połowie szefowej swojej osady, za co formalnie powinna być nałożona na niego kara. I to dość ciężka, jeżeli dobrze się orientował.

"To ja nie zdążyłem na czas odciąć go od walczących. Odkryliśmy, że jest ich dużo więcej, niż było to w planie. Wiedziałem, że Shukaku czuje się zagrożony i podrażniony sytuacją, i nie zdołałem na czas odseparować go od głównego natarcia." ciągnął beznamiętnym głosem, nie spuszczając wzroku z Hokage, która opadła bezsilnie na pobliski fotel i mierzyła go ciężkim spojrzeniem. "On to zrobił dla Naruto. Gdy zobaczył, że Uzumaki jest ranny, wpadł w amok. To był czysty przypadek, że na moment wymknął się spod kontroli...ja...widziałem wtedy twarz Gaary. To był przypadek. A rzeź na granicy i tak by się odbyła, z piaskowym demonem, czy nie. Tylko to my nie wyszlibyśmy z niej żywi."

Tsunade nie przerywała mu, pozwalając dokończyć nietypową dla jego milczącego usposobienia tyradę. Opierając głowę na dłoniach, mierzyła go nagle rozumiejącym wzrokiem. Sasuke pomyślał, że właśnie zauważyła coś, czego on nie widzi, właśnie spojrzała pod spód jakiejś sprawy, której on nie może rozgryźć, i teraz waży argumenty, co zrobić. Czuł, że to coś ważnego, istotnego, dla Gaary, dla Naruto, dla całej ich trójki. Brązowe oczy Tsunade zmrużyły się w lekkim uśmiechu, po czym wstała i pochyliła się nad Sasuke. Zanim zdążył zdenerwować się bliskością kogoś obcego, kogoś z zewnątrz, jedna z jej dłoni wylądowała na jego głowie, mierzwiąc mu i tak potargane od snu włosy.

"Dobrze, Uchiha, niech ci będzie. Skoro tak się sprawy mają, i bierzesz za to odpowiedzialność, jak Naruto, który dokładnie kwadrans temu powiedział dokładnie to samo, co ty... Uznam to za przypadek. Jesteście zbyt dobrą drużyną, żeby was rozbijać, no i znacie się lepiej niż ktokolwiek by sądził..." Tsunade uśmiechnęła się i potarła czoło w zmęczonym geście. "Napędziłeś mi stracha, tylko tyle. Myśleliśmy, że umrzesz, ale jesteś silniejszy niż wyglądasz. I jesteś naprawdę dobrym dowódcą, dajesz sobie radę i z ludźmi i z demonami. Bo oni są wewnętrznie oddzielni, tak?"

Sasuke skinął głową, odprowadzając Hokage wzrokiem do drzwi. Tsunade odwróciła się do niego po raz ostatni i rozjarzyła przebiegłym uśmiechem, przed którym nawet Jiraiya drżał.

"Tylko nie dajcie się ponieść emocjom, chłopcy, i nie róbcie nic, czego nie zrobiłabym ja."

Sasuke wkręcił się z powrotem w kołdry, nie mając pojęcia, o czym mówiła Hokage. A potem, gdy przypomniał mu się sen o trzech ciałach, splątanych w jedno, pomyślał, że może jednak trochę pojęcia ma. Nie, żeby było to w jakikolwiek sposób wykonalne. Seks w trójkącie, z dwoma współlokatorami był całkiem surrealnym konceptem. Podniecającym, ale niemożliwym.

Po paru dniach Uchiha wymógł na Tsunade pozwolenie na opuszczenie łóżka, ignorując jej wściekłe spojrzenia i uciążliwe gadanie Naruto, który nagle rozwinął względem niego uczucia opiekuńcze, silne i nieprzejednane. Blondas i Hokage patrzyli z dezaprobatą, jak Sasuke wlecze się do przedpokoju i zakłada płaszcz, chcąc 'zażyć świeżego powietrza' na spacerze.

"Nie powinieneś, jeszcze nie Uchiha. Jeszcze niedawno..." paplał Naruto, pomagając założyć mu szalik, którego sam nie mógł odpowiednio zawiązać z powodu wciąż sztywnego obojczyka. Sasuke zmierzył blondasa kamiennym spojrzeniem, tak, że sam umilkł i tylko wściekły na swoją bezsilność, wzruszył ramionami i stąpając gniewnie, poszedł do swojego pokoju.

"Uważaj na siebie Sasuke, jesteś jeszcze słaby." Tsunade mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo, na co odpowiedział sztywnym, ceremonialnym ukłonem. " On jest na zewnątrz. I czeka."

Nie okazał zaskoczenia a Tsunade chyba nie oczekiwała tego od niego. Założył czapkę, jeszcze raz ukłonił się i wyszedł, prosto w zamarznięty, zimowo-jesienny, wyglądający pierwszego śniegu świat. Ktoś tam na niego czekał a niegrzecznie jest kazać na siebie czekać przyjaciołom.

Okrążył dobre trzy razy pobliski park, zanim dostrzegł jasną figurę Gaary, siedzącego na konarze drzewa i wpatrzonego w szare, jednolite niebo. Wydawał się taki drobny i mały, całkiem niepodobny do wielkiego posiadacza piaskowego demona, tego, przed którym drżała cała osada Piasku, który sprawiał, że padał krwawy deszcz. Tutaj, usadowiony na bezlistnym drzewie Gaara był tylko samotnym nastolatkiem, milczącym, bo nie mającym pojęcia, co powiedzieć światu, który tak okrutnie sobie z nim poczynał od samego początku. Sasuke znał historię Pustynnego, demona-żołnierza, którego matka zginęła rozszarpana przez Shukaku a ojciec wciąż próbował zabić, obawiając się jego nieokiełznanej mocy. Znał i rozumiał, dlaczego piękne, szmaragdowe oczy były czasem przerażająco puste i przepastne. Lubił myśleć, że wie, co czuje Gaara, choć tak naprawdę miał świadomość, że wiedzieć może tylko Naruto. Bycie pojemnikiem na moc demona nie było przedmiotem, który wykładano na akademii.

"Co tutaj robisz?" spytał Sasuke, siląc się na swobodny ton. Nie wyszło. Mówił jak martwiący się wciąż o jego zdrowie Naruto, jakby tak naprawdę chciał powiedzieć, żeby Gaara wracał do domu, bo się przeziębi, a jest potrzebny. Komu jest potrzebny i dlaczego tak desperacko, Sasuke nie wiedział. Albo nie chciał zbytnio zagadnienia drążyć. Sny erotyczne i tak nadwątliły poważnie jego samokontrolę. Nie było sensu podłamywać jej jeszcze bardziej.

"Patrzę na niebo." odparł cicho Gaara, nie odwracając głowy, aby spojrzeć rozmówcy w oczy. "Idzie zima."

Sasuke wziął uspokajający oddech, skoncentrował się i powoli wdrapał się na drzewo, używając czakry. Uważając, żeby nie urazić gojącego się obojczyka, usiadł koło Pustynnego i zagapił się w niebo. Było szare i ciężkie, i wyglądało na to, że wielka, jednolita chmura nigdy się nie skończy i świat będzie już na zawsze przysłonięty chłodną szarością.

"Czuć, że idzie mróz." powiedział sztywno Sasuke, zastanawiając się w duchu, po co właściwie przyszedł do Gaary, po co w ogóle go szukał, i teraz siedzi jak ten pajac, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Szmaragdowe oczy spojrzały na niego, i mignęło w nich coś na kształt złości i niepewności. Milczał nadal. To akurat Sasuke rozumiał aż za nadto.

"Niedługo spadnie śnieg i trening będzie cięższy." skoro Gaara nie odpowiadał, Uchiha musiał dostarczać obu kwestii dialogowych. "Po zimie zawsze mam mocniejsze kopnięcia, to przez trening w zaspach."

Jak Naruto wytrzymywał milczenie obu swoich nietowarzyskich współlokatorów, Sasuke nie miał pojęcia. Postanowił nie przejmować się brakiem reakcji ze strony Pustynnego, tylko tak mówić, coś, bez udziału mózgu, bez uprzedniego planu. Póki co, taktyka działała, a zielonooki chłopak siedział obok niego na gałęzi i nic nie wskazywało na to, że ma chęć uciec, ewentualnie przydusić go piaskiem.

"Naruto nie lubi zimy, ale ja myślę, że to dobra pora roku. Na ogólny odpoczynek, regenerację, jednocześnie ćwiczenie wytrwałości. Nie każdy lubi wstawać o piątej rano na trening w temperaturach ujemnych. Naruto zawsze narzeka i piszczy, że wolałby żyć w kraju, gdzie zawsze jest lato. Ale to byłby nudne, monotonne, niepełne. Potrzebne jest wszystko i wypoczynek i praca, przyjemności i trudności. Tak myślę."

Nie wiedział, co takiego powiedział, ale na owalnej twarzy, okolonej płomiennymi, rudymi włosami, nagle zagościł mały, wąski uśmiech. Zamilkł patrząc na to dziwne, rzadkie zjawisko, jakby bojąc się, że za moment zniknie, jak spłoszona sarna. Uśmiech Gaary był piękny. Nie istniało inne słowo, określające to unikatowe wygięcie ust i miękki błysk w oczach. Dłoń Sasuke sama wyciągnęła się do gładkiego, smukłego policzka z wydatną kością policzkową i małym, brązowym pieprzykiem przy uchu. Przez chwilę trwali tak, Gaara z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, z ręką Uchihy przytkniętą do twarzy, Sasuke zagubiony kompletnie, nie potrafiący cofnąć ręki, choćby zależało od tego jego życie.

"To nie była twoja wina." wychrypiał w końcu Uchiha, głosem niższym o dobrą oktawę od swojego normalnego tonu.

"Dziękuję." szmaragdowe oczy uśmiechnęły się do niego miękko a ciepła dłoń objęła jego palce i odciągnęła je od smukłego policzka. "Za wszystko."

I tak siedzieli jeszcze z dobrą godzinę, na bezlistnym drzewie, w przyjemnej ciszy pełnej porozumienia i zadowolenia, płynącego z obecności drugiego człowieka, z którym nie trzeba rozmawiać, bo on już sam wszystko wie. Dłoń Sasuke została dziwnym trafem w dłoni Gaary.

"Chodźmy, Naruto pewnie wariuje z niepokoju. Poza tym nie lubi zbyt długo zostawać sam." powiedział Sasuke, niechętnie wstając i rozłączając ręce z Pustynnym. Gaara powoli skinął głową i złożył dłonie w pieczęć. Uchiha szybko chwycił jego rękę, przerywając technikę, gdy tylko pierwsze smugi piasku zaczęły wirować dookoła Pustynnego.

"Co powiesz na zwykły, analogowy spacer?"

Szmaragdowe oczy błysnęły rozbawieniem, pozbawiając Sasuke oddechu na dobre parę sekund.

"Dobrze. Ja też lubię zimę."

Ponad godzinę zabrało Sasuke spostrzeżnie faktu, że dotknął Gaary a piasek ani go nie odepchnął ani nie zaatakował.

 

You could be taking it easy on yourself  
You should be making it easy on yourself  
`couse you and I know

 

Gaara lubił obserwować, jak Sasuke i Naruto trenują, jak sparują się pośród śniegu, zwijając się w szybkich unikach i kontrach. Byli tacy szybcy, piękni i piekielnie skuteczni, jak duchy z baśni, które kiedyś, dawno temu czytywał mu wujek. Gaara potrafił rozpoznać wojownika, będącego początkującą legendą, silnego i skoncentrowanego, pełnego mocy. Oni byli takimi właśnie wojownikami. Nie miał wątpliwości, że będą kiedyś legendarnymi ninjami z Konoha. Nieważne, co mówili zawistni mieszkańcy Konoha, Naruto zostanie kiedyś Hokage a Sasuke odbuduje swój klan i pomści śmierć rodziny. Tego Gaara był stuprocentowo pewny, gdy patrzył na walczących przyjaciół, unoszących się bezszelestnie nad śniegiem, nie zostawiając śladów i wyprowadzając potężne ciosy.

Śnieg spadł następnego dnia po rozmowie Pustynnego z Uchihą, biały, lekki i puchowy, zakrywający brzydką szarość ulic Konohy. Teraz wszystko wydawało się dziewicze i nietknięte. Pełne jakiejś obietnicy, której Gaara pomimo wszystko starał się zaufać. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu miał w swoim życiu coś wartego wiary.

Od owej pamiętnej rozmowy Sasuke stał się nieco bardziej otwarty, może trochę mniej spięty i nerwowy. I uśmiechał się potajemnym, małym uśmiechem, o którym Pustynny wiedział, że nikt poza nim i Naruto nie widuje go wcale. W pewnym sensie to czyniło z Gaary kogoś specjalnego, szczególnego, kogoś stąd, znajomego, zasymilowanego, przyjaciela. Pustynny widział wciąż uśmiech Naruto, blondas niemal zawsze chodził wyszczerzony radośnie i pełen pozytywnej energii. Rzecz miała się inaczej z Sasuke, który znany był ze swojego samotnictwa i zamknięcia. Uśmiech u kogoś takiego był rzeczą niespotykaną i rzadką. Gaara to wiedział i doceniał w zupełności, w końcu on sam miał podobnie.

Treningi szły im nadspodziewanie dobrze. Kakashi stał z boku, tylko z czystej ciekawości uczestnicząc w sparringach. Nie był potrzebny i był tego świadomy, jednak wciąż nie mógł się napatrzeć młodym studentom, raz po raz przekraczającym swoje limity. Z początku Gaara myślał, że jonin przychodzi, żeby przeprowadzić małą inwigilację czy Pustynny wrócił do normy i już nie szaleje, ale gdy Hakate stwierdził, że on też rozruszałby kości i sugestywnie spojrzał na rudzielca, wszystko stało się jasne. Chciał wypróbować osławione zdolności małego demona. Pustynny nie oponował. Pewnie, oczywiście posparuje się, treningu nigdy dość. Gaara zgodził się na niemą propozycję, skinieniem głowy.

To była dobra walka. Kakashi potrafił więcej niż dawał to po sobie poznać, jednak szybko okazało się, że z nową techniką kontroli piasku, którą niedawno opanował Pustynny, nie poradzi sobie tak łatwo. Gaara z przyjemnością dawał unosić się łachom piaskowym, przesuwającym się płynnie pod jego dłońmi i spadającymi z wszystkich stron na jonina, który unikał ataków. Z ledwością, ale unikał. Kątem oka Gaara widział, jak Sasuke i Naruto przestają się sparować i patrzą na zaimprowizowany pojedynek. To tylko zmobilizowało go do lepszej walki. Piasek przesypywał się pomiędzy palcami Gaary jak żywe drobinki, zdolne myśleć, działać i unieszkodliwić całkiem ruchliwego przeciwnika. Shukaku mruknął z zadowoleniem, gdy Pustynny zawisnął nagle bezpośrednio nad Kakashim, gotując się do ostatecznego ciosu, który nie padł, bo jonin nagle wyciągnął swoją książkę, poprawił opaskę na oku i stwierdził znudzonym głosem, że na dzisiaj ma dosyć, to do widzenia, po czym oddalił się niespiesznym krokiem, pogrążony w lekturze.

Gaara spłynął powoli na ziemię, niesiony przez falę piasku, i popatrzył chwilę za znikającym joninem. Gdy się odwrócił ujrzał tarzającego się ze śmiechu Naruto i Sasuke, którego oczy powiększyły się do rozmiarów talerzy obiadowych.

"Oj cha cha, nie wytrzymam! Pierwszy raz widzę, żeby Kakashi wycofał się z walki! I to ze sparringu!!! Stary zboczeniec wie, kiedy się zrezygnować! He he, zapędziłbyś go w kozi róg tym swoim piachem, Gaara...cha cha, oj bo skonam..." wył Naruto, turlając się w śniegu i kopiąc nogami tak, że w rozrzuconym śniegu zgubił kunai i rękawiczkę. "No nieeee mooogęęęęę! Cha cha!"

Sasuke podszedł do milczącego i stojącego wciąż bez ruchu Gaary, i klepnął go lekko po ramieniu. Jego oczy się śmiały.

"Pewnie nieźle dał ci w kość. Potrafi być męczący jak chce, nasz sensei, ale nie mógłby dać ci rady." Gaara z fascynacją patrzył na trójkątną, bladą twarz Uchihy a w jego głowie formowała się już myśl.

"Chcesz ze mną walczyć?" spytał obojętnym głosem kryjąc radość, że oto odbędzie jeszcze jedną, interesującą walkę. Onyksowe oczy błysnęły przyjemnie zdziwione i coś w tym czarnym, milczącym spojrzeniu spowodowało nerwowe drgnięcie w żołądku Gaary.

"Nie, może kiedy indziej. Teraz idzie już mróz."

Zaczynało zmierzchać a mróz powoli tężał wokół nich, ścinając kryształkami lodu wszelkie formy życia, wystawione na jego działanie. Jedną z tych nieszczęsnych form była twarz Naruto, który zapomniał szalika i teraz zaczynał skwierczeć z zimna. Sasuke z Gaarą spojrzeli po sobie w milczącym porozumieniu, po czym Uchiha zdjął swój granatowy szalik i narzucił na dygoczącego Uzumakiego, a Pustynny złożył dłonie w pieczęć. Po paru minutach nieważkości w miękkim, żółtym, ciepławym piasku okazało się, że są przed swoim domem, zgrzani i zaczerwienieni od skomplikowanej techniki przeniesienia.

Nie zdążyli zdjąć mokrych butów, gdy nadeszła kolejna misja. Gaara poczuł wielką potrzebę śmiechu, gdy usłyszał, że Hokage oddelegowała ich do odśnieżania ulic, ale zamarkował swój niedoszły wybuch zdejmowaniem kurtki.

"Nooo nieeee, ty stara wiedźmo!!! Musiałaś nieźle zabalować z Jiraiyą, że dajesz nam taką wszawą robotę i to o zmroku!!!" darł się do słuchawki Naruto, potrząsając wściekle dłońmi, jakby domagał się zrozumienia i współczucia od wyimaginowanych uczestników zdarzenia. "Nie, to znaczy tak, wiem, że Konoha jest prawie zasypana śniegiem, który łamie drzewa i zrywa kable, ale to nie powód żeby...Że jak?! To, że potrafi kierować piaskiem nie znaczy, że będzie ci nim obsypywał drogi! I to nocą!!!...Tak, wiem, że jesteś szefową, wiem, że jesteś naszym przełożonym...ale nie będę latać o zmroku...Ja się boję?! JA??!!! Dobra, już idziemy, cholera, a jak umrę na płuca, to będziesz miała na sumieniu młodego, świetnie zapowiadającego się nowego Hokage!!! "

Naruto rzucił słuchawką tak, że aparat telefoniczny spadł ze swojej półki w przedpokoju, pociągając za sobą serwetę i ikebanę z skrzypów i gałązek wiśni. Gaara spojrzał na Sasuke, który uśmiechnął się przelotnie i zaczął rozbierać się z przemoczonego ubrania. Pustynny podążył jego śladami, wysuwając się ze swojej wilgotnej od śniegu i potu kurtki.

"Co wy robicie?! " huknął Naruto, który nagle odzyskał głos i możliwość poruszania się. "Misję mamy, do diabła! Odśnieżamy dziś wieczór trakt, bo jutro jakiś festyn ma być!!! Gaara posypuje piachem a my skrobiemy lód szuflami, zapowiada się miły wieczór, żeby tą jędzę pogięło!.."

Gaara wzruszył ramionami i zdjął buty, z niesmakiem konstatując, że skarpety także ma mokre. Sasuke westchnął zabawnie i zaczął ściągać z Uzumakiego jego wierzchnie, pomarańczowe, bijące po oczach ubranie. Przez chwilę blondas patrzył na niego, jakby Uchiha spadł z księżyca, po czym ożył. Gaara uśmiechnął się znad swojego zielonego golfu.

"Co robisz, draniu?! Mamy misję, ubieraj się a nie..." przerwała mu zdecydowana, smukła, blada dłoń, delikatnie wyplątując go z granatowego szalika i kładąc mu uciszający palec na otwartych ustach.

"Zaraz pójdziemy, młotku, nie gorączkuj się. Śnieg zaczeka jeszcze piętnaście minut, póki nie przebierzemy się w suche rzeczy." w głosie Sasuke Gaara wysłyszał dziwną miękkość, która, podobnie jak wcześniejsze spojrzenie, spowodowała u niego całkiem irracjonalne drgnięcie żołądka. "No chyba, że jesteś aż tak zmęczony, że nie możesz iść. Z pewnością Gaara i ja damy sobie radę..."

Naruto zaczerwienił się w złości i wrzasnął z siłą przewyższającą wokalnie niejednego zawodowego tenora, że jak drań przebrzydły śmie mu imputować, że on, wielki Uzumaki, jest zmęczony i niezdolny do wykonania misji tak prostej i śmiesznej jak odśnieżanie przy minus osiemnastu stopniach. Pustynny złapał się na tym, że zaróżowiona twarz, z lisimi znamionami i zmarszczonymi groźnie brwiami, jest dla niego niezwykle pociągającym widokiem. Naruto zawsze myślał prostymi liniami, nie uwzględniał detali, takich jak zmiana obuwia, zanim wyruszą na odśnieżanie Konohy. Tym zajmował się Sasuke. Z ich trójki Uzumaki był od czucia, Sasuke od myślenia a on...Gaara nie wiedział, od czego był. Od czegoś. Nigdy nie był osobowością analityczną, więc poprzestał tylko na stwierdzeniu, że i on w tym trio jest potrzebny, i ten fakt jest ważniejszy niż pytanie, dlaczego i do czego.

Wyszli prosto w fioletowy mrok, którego ciemny, intensywny kolor odbijał się wspaniale w grubych czapach śniegu. Sasuke zmusił Naruto do ubrania się w trzy swetry i kurtkę z ocieplaczem, sam wbił się w czarny kożuch, uwydatniający tylko jego bladość i smukłość jego figury. Gaara pomyślał, że talia Uchihy nadawała się idealnie do chwytu i do objęcia ramieniem. Zganił się za tą myśl, niepewny, dlaczego nagle wydała mu się ona tak niestosowna.

Ulice Konohy były niemal puste. Mróz zagnał wszystkich mieszkańców do domów. Gaara widział kilka przylepionych do szyb twarzy, wpatrujących się w szalejącą zimę z bezpiecznej odległości, z głębin ciepłego mieszkania, pełnego kochających ludzi. Zwykle taki widok budził w nim nostalgię, ale dzisiaj było inaczej. Dzisiaj wszystko było inaczej. Teraz Gaara miał także dom pełen ciepła i osób, które były bliskie, którym zależało. Teraz te osoby w pocie czoła odgarniały wielkie zaspy śnieżne, na przemian klnąc i wybuchając nerwowym, zmęczonym śmiechem, a on posypywał ich ciężką pracą wybite w lodzie ścieżki, grubą warstwą piasku. Naruto szybko zapomniał o swojej wściekłości na Tsunade i zajął się całkowicie łopatą, którą radośnie wywijał, tłukąc kawały zmarzliny i pokrzykując radośnie. Sasuke od początku nie miał nic przeciwko wieczornej "robótce", którą zgotowała im przewrotna Hokage, i w milczeniu, z wypiekami na twarzy, uprzątał śnieg, kryjąc za grubym szalem uśmiech. Gaara pomyślał, że Uchiha ma za delikatną twarz na taki mróz, ale wiedział, że nie może powiedzieć tego na głos. Sasuke był silnym, szanowanym ninją, a jego wygląd, cera i smukłość z pewnością nie były dla niego ulubionymi tematami.

Gaara posypywał ulice piaskiem, przyglądając się iskrzącemu się wszędzie śniegowi. Nie czuł zimna. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu nie czuł w ogóle nic, poza wielkim, skrzącym się spokojem. Gdy Shukaku schwycił w piaskowe łapy małą, twardą kulkę śniegu, wymierzoną w jego plecy, zamrugał niepewnie, ale wszelkie wątpliwości rozwiał głośny, jowialny śmiech Naruto.

"Cha cha cha!!! Ale mina!!! No dalej, zabawny się chociaż, jeżeli musimy robić takie nudne rzeczy!!!..."

Następne trzy kwadranse minęły im pośród białej kurzawy, gradu kulek śniegowych, mokrych dłoni za kołnierzem i śmiechu tak szalonego, że zostawiał ich bez siły, leżących na lśniącym puchu, zdyszanych i zadowolonych. Shukaku mruczał cicho, wyraźnie kontenty z improwizowanego pojedynku.

"Wygrałeeeeem!!!" wrzasnął Naruto, gramoląc się na leżącego bez tchu Uchihę, którego obuta w wełnianą rękawicę dłoń spoczywała lekko na ramieniu Gaary. "I co teraz, panie geniuszuuuu, hmmmmm?"

Shukaku niespokojnie zadrżał a Gaara zamarł w całkowitym bezruchu, gdy Sasuke niespodziewanie ujął w dłonie zaczerwienioną, uśmiechnięta twarz blondasa i pociągnął ją do dołu. Pocałunek był mocny, głęboki i całkowicie niepoważny. Gdy jednak Naruto odzyskał swoje usta i możność wydobywania z siebie słów, Gaara zobaczył wyraźnie, że ze strony Uzumakiego rzecz jest jak najbardziej poważna.

"Sasu...ke...co do diabła...ciężkiego...?"

Czarne oczy Sasuke były spłoszone i Gaara po raz pierwszy widział w nich lęk, którego Uchiha nie okazał nawet, gdy piaskowy demon zaszarżował na niego całą mocą. Przez chwilę panowała kłująca w uszy cisza, w której Gaara odczytywał bez trudu słowa miłości i przywiązania, które nie chciały przedostać się przez gardło Sasuke. Naruto nie wyłapywał ich wcale, zresztą milczenie jest najłatwiejsze do błędnej interpretacji, szczególnie po wszystkich przykrościach, które Naruto przeszedł, będąc posiadaczem demona. Brak słów Sasuke dla Uzumakiego mógł oznaczać tylko jedno, jego największa obawę i strach - odrzucenie. Pustynny rozumiał. I wiedział. Dlatego jednym, płynnym ruchem usiadł i pociągnął Naruto do kolejnego pocałunku. Świat został zredukowany do ciepłego, słodkawego uczucia i łagodnej pewności, że to jedyny dobry i pewny sposób na rozwiązanie sprawy.

Naruto był uległy, zszokowany, miękki i słodki jak jakiś egzotyczny owoc. Gaara czuł na sobie onyksowe spojrzenie Sasuke, gdy w końcu odsunął się od opuchniętych od pocałunku ust Uzumakiego. Wiedział, przeczuwał, że w tych czarnych, milczących oczach czai się miękka zgoda na wszystko, co Pustynny miał chęć zrobić. Chwilowe wahanie; ostrożna dłoń Uchihy w rudych, krótkich włosach; wściekłe, poruszone dziwną emocją oczy Naruto, a potem już tylko pospieszna pieczęć i chmura piasku, w której zniknęli, wciągnięci w teleportacyjną technikę Shukaku.

 

It`s all over the friends page  
you give me road rage  
racing through the best days  
it`s up to you but you driving me crazy  
thinking that maybe you loosing your mind

 

Gdy pojawili się na łóżku w pokoju Gaary, Sasuke nie był zdziwiony. Z początku ogłuszony swoim karygodnym aktem, jakim było pocałowanie znienacka niczego niespodziewającego się blondasa, nie mógł myśleć. Za to Gaara pomyślał od razu, odgadł od razu, i to poprawnie na dodatek. Naruto faktycznie był zaskoczony, Pustynny nie. Sasuke wiedział, że Gaara na poziomie poza werbalnym rozumie go lepiej, szybciej niż Uzumaki, nie oczekiwał jednak aż takiego wglądu w swoje poczynania. Gaara wiedział, że Naruto jest dla Sasuke atrakcyjny. To, że pojawili się nagle w całym zimowym rynsztunku, od butów po rękawice, na łóżku Pustynnego, świadczyło o tym, że wiedział on także, że sam jest dla Uchihy osobnikiem pociągającym.

Splątani w malowniczą stertę zimowego obuwia, leżeli bez ruchu, jakby bojąc się przerwać magiczną chwilę. A potem Sasuke poczuł, jak cienka smuga piasku wyłuskuje go z kurtki, a ciepła dłoń Naruto ląduje na jego szyi, przyciągając go bliżej do ciepłego, oddychającego szybko ciała.

"Co my.. robimy?"

"Nie wiem..." przyznał zmieszany, gdy jego ciężkie buty zsunęły się mu z nóg, z łomotem spadając na podłogę. Smuga piasku zaczęła pracować nad grubym kombinezonem Naruto, gładząc go od czasu do czasu po policzkach i wywołując cichy chichot. Sasuke czuł, że sytuacja wymaga jakiegoś dookreślenia, ale ciepłe, wilgotne usta na jego karku skutecznie zniweczyły plan wyjaśnienia czegokolwiek. Gaara uśmiechnął się mu prosto w szyję, gdy z ust wyrwał mu się mimowolny jęk. Ciało Sasuke zaczynało już reagować na sposób, w jaki był schwytany między leżącym na nim Pustynnym a wiercącym się i oddychającym szybko Naruto.

Jak sen...Całkiem jak sen...

Wszystko to wyglądało na jakąś milczącą zabawę, przerwaną tylko westchnieniem rozkoszy i przyjemności, gdy ktoś przedobrzył, albo, gdy ktoś przegrał. Odkrywanie nowych miejsc wrażliwych na dotyk stało się dla całej trójki przyjazną rywalizacją, a obserwacja reakcji współgraczy na rozmaite pieszczoty i muśnięcia, była tak samo przyjemna jak ich doświadczanie. Nagle okazało się, że są tylko w bokserkach i koszulkach, i absolutnie nie są już w stanie ukryć erotyki całego zdarzenia oraz swoich erekcji, które radośnie obojętne na zażenowanie, wypychały im sugestywnie bokserki. Sasuke, nakazując sobie spokój, przyssał się do karku Naruto, wyczuwając tam lekki posmak soli i cynamonu. 

Blondas mruknął bardzo, bardzo niskim głosem a dźwięk ten sprawił, że Uchiha skulił się instynktownie pod wpływem podchodzącego mu w coraz wyższe partie brzucha podniecenia. Gaara wycałowywał sobie leniwie ścieżki na jego obnażonych już plecach, drapiąc jego, częściowo już wystające spod zmiętych bokserek pośladki.

"OOOchhholera!..." zgrzytnął zębami Sasuke, czując jak skóra wokoło jąder ściąga mu się pod tym niesamowicie pobudzającym dotykiem. Gaara zsunął z niego jednym ruchem gatki i cmoknął z nadspodziewaną werwą w jego pulsującą nerwowo skroń. Naruto zaśmiał się bez tchu, obejmując Uchihę tak, że jego ramiona przyciągały także Gaarę, przyciskając ich do siebie mocno. Leżeli teraz brzuch przy brzuchu, ramię przy ramieniu, członek przy pośladkach...ech...członek przy członku... Sasuke pośród swoich wirujących myśli zarejestrował, że Uzumaki także nie ma już na sobie bokserek a jego penis drga sobie radośnie tuż przy jego własnej obnażonej erekcji.

Uchiha nigdy nie odgadł, w jaki sposób odnaleźli pozycję, która była jednocześnie przyjemna i bezpieczna, a przy okazji nie narażała ich na żadne obrażenia w stylu wykręcone ramię i naciągnięte plecy. Po prostu Gaara jakimś cudem oplótł Sasuke od tyłu udami a Naruto zarzucił mu nogi na ramiona, w jednoznacznym geście oddania. Uchiha nie miał czasu zawstydzić się dziwaczności i nienaturalności takiego ułożenia, bo niecierpliwy Uzumaki przyciągał go coraz bardziej do siebie, aż w końcu wszedł w niego, jednym, delikatnym, ale zdecydowanym ruchem. Gaara na szczęście nie próbował nic, pozwalając im obu przyzwyczaić się do nietypowej sytuacji. Sasuke czuł jego uspokajające muśnięcia na swoich plecach, wewnętrznych stronach ramion, na bokach.

"I jak...?" wysapał Uchiha, patrząc badawczo na wykrzywioną lekko w bólu twarz Naruto, który jakby trochę stracił na werwie. Nie należało się spieszyć, zwłaszcza, że był to pierwszy raz Uzumakiego. Pośpiech mógłby go uprzedzić do całego przedsięwzięcia, zniechęcić, a Sasuke...naprawdę...naprawdę...miał nadzieję, że coś takiego zdarzy się... jeszcze...raz...parę razy, do diabła...

"Ni...mi nie jest...nie jestem ze szkła..." fuknął Naruto, cmokając Uchihę w otwarte oko i uśmiechając się wąsko. "Lecimy z tym koksem, czy mam tutaj...uświerknąć?..."

Sasuke odpowiedział uśmiechem i zainicjował powolny rytm, coraz swobodniej czując się w gorącym, ciasnym ciele, otaczającym go rozluźniającymi się stopniowo mięśniami. Zanim jednak zaczął się wczuwać, Gaara przywarł mu do pleców, a dwa, chłodne od jakiejś maści palce, zaczęły krążyć dookoła jego wejścia, napierając na nie eksperymentalnie. Złapany w pułapkę swojego własnego rytmu i rytmu palców Gaary, westchnął głośno i na poły protestująco, ale jego wzrok przykuło coś, co spowodowało natychmiastową śmierć wszelkich protestów.

Spojrzał w dół, pomiędzy siebie a drgające rytmicznie ciało Naruto i zobaczył, jak opalona, kanciasta dłoń ujmuje napiętego, czerwonawego członka, i zaczyna go pocierać, powoli i ze znawstwem. Uzumaki zabawiał się sam ze sobą, spod przymkniętych powiek obserwując twarz Sasuke, która przybrała już kolor zdrowego buraka. Blondas, na którego tyłku Sasuke wybijał swój prywatny rytm pulsu i wariującego serca, onanizował się a Uchiha patrzył...i było to widok warty paru dziwnych acz nie do końca nieprzyjemnych palców, penetrujących regiony, o których ostatni użytkownik Sharinganu nie wiedział, że są tak wrażliwe na dotyk.

Gdy Gaara wszedł w niego, nie czuł bólu, tylko surową, ognistą przyjemność, narastającą mu gdzieś w okolicach brzucha, lepką i nabrzmiałą jak dojrzały owoc. Chwila zdezorientowania, których odczuć ma słuchać, czy tych idących od frontu czy tych "tylnich", potem totalne zapomnienie, tylko ogarniający wszystko i wszystkich rytm, taniec odgrywany przez trzy, splątane ze sobą ciała. Jak we śnie...Całkiem jak we śnie...Teraz członek Pustynnego raz za razem podrażniał w środku Sasuke coś, co sprawiało, że dopiero za drugim razem udawało mu się zrestartować oddychanie...wszystkie bariery zniknęły, została tylko naga, drgająca w podwójnej ekstazie, przyjemność...Cholera, jak on mógł do tej pory zadowalać się swoimi własnymi rękoma?

W głowie Sasuke wirowały przymknięte w ekstazie, błękitne oczy, usta Gaary, błądzące po jego karku i okolicach i słowa, szeptane przez kogoś prosto w jego przewrażliwione od dotyku ucho. Nie zrozumiał tych słów. Zamknięty w gorączkowym rytmie, który przyspieszał i przyspieszał, wrzucając go na coraz wyższe poziomy przyjemności nie mógł już nic, tylko pędzić wciąż wyżej i wyżej, aż do absolutnego wyzwolenia. W szale pogoni za ciałem Naruto, drgającym w swojej własnej przyjemności, Uchiha doszedł, kompletnie wyczerpany, zdyszany jak maratończyk, z leniwym uczuciem sytości, układającym mu się we wszystkich mięśniach jak śpiące koty. Naruto wyprężył się pod nim, staczając się po krawędzi rozkoszy, rozlewając mu po brzuchu lepką, gorącą ciecz, którą bez jednej myśli zebrał dłonią.

Była słonawa i miała korzenny smak.

Naruto uśmiechnął się, także całkowicie wycieńczony, i pocałował Uchihę w czoło, po czym opadł na kremowe poduszki z zadowolonym westchnieniem. Sasuke zapadł się w jego chętne, czekające ramiona, gdy Gaara wykonał jeszcze trzy, potężne pchnięcia, od których łóżko zaskrzypiało protestująco, po czym zwalił się na nich bezsilnie. Odległą częścią umysłu Sasuke zarejestrował obce, dziwne uczucie gorącej spermy, cieknącej mu po wewnętrznej stronie uda, gdy Pustynny wysunął się z niego z cichym westchnieniem. Musiał mruknąć coś z dezaprobatą, bo Gaara wyciągnął ramię, w kierunku szafki nocnej, coś tak w niej pogrzebał, po czym Sasuke poczuł, jak ręcznik, szorstki jak język kota, wsuwa mu się między uda, wycierając lepką mokrość.

"Mmmm..."

"Coś Cię boli?"

"Nieeeee...niiiic...ale daj ten ręcznik...."

Szmaragdowe oczy otworzyły się leniwie a Sasuke, chyba odruchowo, cmoknął Gaarę w policzek.

"Naruto też pewnie będzie potrzebował się wytrzeć..." skąd potomek klanu sharignanów wytrzasnął tak niski, chropowaty od niezdarnej i źle skrywanej czułości głos, trudno było zgadnąć nawet samemu zainteresowanemu.

Gaara ulokował się wygodnie za plecami Uchihy i objął go luźno, patrząc mu przez ramię jak ręcznik wędruje po opalonym, umięśnionym brzuchu Uzumakiego. Naruto uśmiechnął się sennie i przesunął dłonią po czarnych włosach Sasuke, który odczuł, że ten gest jest w jakiś sposób ważny. Ręcznik został mu wyrwany z dłoni i rzucony z kąt a zaraz potem Uchiha odkrył, że ma ręce pełne zadowolonego, sennego blondasa, którego pragnął, od kiedy tylko pamiętał...

...od zawsze...

Nie chciał teraz roztrząsać, tego co zrobili oraz jak jego ciało zareagowało na seks z dwoma mężczyznami, którzy jako jedyni wydawali mu się atrakcyjni. Rzecz nie do pogardzenia, zważywszy, ile dziewczyn, z Konoha i nie tylko, próbowało. To było zbyt skomplikowane, wiązało się z wieloma pytaniami, na które odpowiedzi albo się bał albo jej nie znał. Teraz wolał spać, objęty przyjemnie dwoma umięśnionymi, silnymi ciałami, oddychającymi sobie pod jego ramionami, przytulony bezpiecznie i syty. Nie chciał myśleć. Może zresztą nie było nad czym. Po prostu odnalazł jasność, ciepło i uczucie, rzeczy, które przez całe życie zdawały mu się umykać jak mgła, którą ktoś próbuje złapać w garść. Nie było ludzi rozumiejących go lepiej niż tych dwóch, którzy teraz trzymali go w ramionach i zdawali się być zdecydowani nie puścić go nigdy. Sasuke słyszał o trójkątach, ale nie wierzył, że istnieją z rzeczywistości. Jawiły się raczej jako radosna erotofilia, wesoła pornotopia, wyjęta w realiów, aby spełniać fantazje niewyżytych mężczyzn, by mieli przy   
czym onanizować się, gdy już zamkną się wszystkie drzwi i człowiek odkryje, że jest ponownie kompletnie sam...

"Nie jesteś sam..." mruknął mu prosto do ucha cichy głos Gaary, wyrywając go w myślowego ciągu. "Nigdy nie byłeś."

Sasuke wykręcił twarz, aby spojrzeć prosto w szmaragdowe oczy, patrzące na niego nieruchomym, przerażająco otwartym, szczerym wzrokiem. Może w tych ślepiach Pustynny miał jakiś magnes, może była to jakaś hipnotyczna technika, a może zwykły, dobry seks rozluźnił sławną samokontrolę Uchihy Sasuke, ale następną rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, były ciepłe usta Gaary, które zaatakował z desperacją i determinacją godną lepszej sprawy. Lepszej, bo Pustynny nigdzie nie uciekał, nie rozbił uniku, nie wzdragał się. Leżał najzwyczajniej w świecie, bez ruchu, pośród skotłowanych pościeli, i pozwalał się całować. Nie odpowiadał aktywnie na żaden z pocałunków, jakie serwował mu Uchiha, i dobrze. Sasuke wiedział niemal na pewno, że gdyby Gaara to zrobił, ostatni użytkownik sharingana skoczyłby na równe nogi, uciekł do swojego pokoju i w ciągu następnych paru godzin znalazł nowe mieszkanie oraz spędził resztę życia na pustelni, odwiedzany tylko przez wysoce odpornego na zahamowania seksualne psychoanalityka. Bliski, intymny związek z posiadaczem piaskowego demona nie był czymś, co zdrowy rozsądek Sasuke mógłby znieść bez traumy i zaburzeń motorycznych.

Ale Gaara zdawał się to przeczuwać, więc trwał w bezruchu, pozwalając Sasuke oswajać się ze swoją bliskością. Uchiha powoli odsunął się od bladej, gładkiej, owalnej twarzy i eksperymentalnie zapuścił swoją dłoń w rude włosy. Były ciepłe jak nagrzana słońcem trawa i rosły w różnych kierunkach, chrzęszcząc pod jego dotykiem, gdy przesuwał po nich ręką. Słowa same wyleciały z ust Sasuke, kompletnie niezależnie od jego woli.

"Co teraz?"

"Nie ucieknę, możesz być spokojny. Zbyt długo byłem sam, żeby zrejterować w takiej sytuacji."

Sasuke spojrzał z bliska w szmaragdowe oczy, przymknięte sennie, ale wciąż czujne i otwarte bezbronnie na jego infiltrację. Nie po raz pierwszy Gaara okazał się mieć zdolności telepatyczne, ta jego właściwość ujawniała się zwłaszcza w stosunku do Sasuke, rzadziej do Naruto. Uchiha nie zamykając oczu zbliżył się powoli do twarzy Pustynnego, po czym ostrożnie wylądował pocałunkiem w kąciku jego ust. Były miękkie i pachniały werbeną, którą Uzumaki zawsze okładał pościel, twierdząc, że wtedy mniej się brudzi. W czasie dzikiego seksu z dwoma partnerami, pościelowe siłą rzeczy ucierpiało znacznie a werbena była w tej sytuacji raczej bezradna.

"Jestem spokojny." odparł Sasuke i jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów odwrócił się plecami do Gaary, przysuwając się do ciepła, promieniującego na niego od tyłu, z piersi Pustynnego. Naruto, który zasnął snem człowieka sprawiedliwego, mruknął coś aprobująco i z kolei przylgnął do piersi Sasuke, zaciskając posesywnie dłoń na jego nadgarstku.

"To śpij, nie myśl za dużo."

Sasuke poczuł, że powinien być wzburzony i zły na tak beznamiętne traktowanie ze strony Gaary, na jego impertynencję i protekcjonalność, ale jego rozluźnione i syte rozkosznie ciało, nie miało chęci na żadne oburzenie. Prychnął tylko lekko, chcąc zaznaczyć swoją wyższość względem pewnych posiadaczy demonów, co to nie mogą zrozumieć człowieka, który właśnie odbył stosunek z dwoma mężczyznami, ściśnięty między nimi uroczo niczym sprasowana kanapka. Średnio podobało mu się też, że tak doświadczony wojownik jak on, nagle został wyprowadzony w całkiem obcą dla niego sferę życia, w której był tylko zdezorientowanym osiemnastolatkiem, bez bladego pojęcia, co robić w jednym łóżku z dwoma rówieśnikami. Podenerwowanie Sasuke było w pełni usprawiedliwione, w każdym razie w jego oczach.

"Będziesz w środku, to zobaczymy, czy nie będziesz myślał..." mruknął, wydymając policzki i czując, że powoli odpływa w miękką, przyjemną głębinę snu.

Delikatny pocałunek zamknął mu usta, a duża, silna dłoń pogładziła go uspokajająco po boku. Zasnął, myśląc, że będzie to wielka szkoda, gdyby okazało się, że cały ten wieczór to tylko sen.

 

We are living in spaces, you can give me road rage  
racing through the best days  
it`s up to you  
but you drivin me crazy thinking that maybe  
you loosing your mind

 

Leżał przyciśnięty przyjemnie dwoma ciałami, obejmującymi go posesywnie, pulsującymi cicho pod jego dłońmi i piersią. Otworzył oczy, uśmiechając się do ust, które odcisnęły mu na karku poranny, powitalny pocałunek. Ktoś przesunął dłonią po jego policzku a czyjś oddech połaskotał go w zgięcie między barkiem a szyją. Przeciągnął się zadowolony i leniwy, nie mając chęci na jakikolwiek ruch. Coś w ułożeniu ciał, przytulających go ciasno, coś w ich spokojnym oddechu i miękkim cieple, przywiodło mu na myśl jakiś bardzo odległy, ale niesamowicie przyjemny sen. Wystraszył się nieco, że to wszystko może być kolejny trik jego samotniczego umysłu i już zaczął zamykać oczy, aby utrzymać jak najdłużej rozkoszną marę, mamiącą tak profesjonalnie jego zmysły, ale ktoś, kogo trzymał w ramionach ziewnął rozgłośnie i powiercił głową na jego piersi, po czym odezwał się całkowicie realnym głosem. Głos niewątpliwie i bez żadnych złudzeń należał do Naruto.

"Hej, możemy zrobić to jeszcze raz?"

Sasuke otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto w uśmiechniętą twarz Uzumakiego, szczerzącego się do niego jak jakiś maniak.

"Pewnie." odparł głos zza pleców Uchihy. Głos, którego nie można było pomylić i najzwyczajniej w świecie musiał należeć do Gaary. Sasuke ostrożnie odwrócił głowę i napotkał tam rozbawione, szmaragdowe oczy, błyszczące dziwną głębią i emocją.

"Zrobimy to tyle razy, aż się nam kombinacje wykończą. Nie chcielibyśmy przecież wciąż eksploatować Uchihy."

"Tak, myślę, że teraz twój tyłek powinien ulec eksploatacji, Pustynny." fuknął zły Uchiha i z nieprawdopodobną prędkością złapał poduszkę, po czym bez zastanowienia wyrżnął nią w uśmiechniętą przebiegle twarz Gaary. Shukaku mruknął rozbawiony i senny. Rozległ się szum ochronnego piachu, ale najwyraźniej zaspany także Gaara zleciał z łóżka, pchnięty impetem poduszkowego ataku. Naruto zaczął śmiać się na całe gardło a Sasuke łypnął zadowolonym okiem na siedzącego na podłodze Pustynnego, którego obejmowały cienkie nitki piasku, w zabawie gładząc jego otartą na ręku skórę. Chwilę później Uchiha wylądował także na podłodze, robiąc unik przed strugą piachu, która przeszybowała przez pokój i uderzyła z szumem w Naruto.

"Heeej!!! Żadnego piasku w łóżku!!! Inaczej ja się wypisuję!!!"

Sasuke zerknął na Gaarę, tylko po to, żeby napotkać konspiracyjne, porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Powoli skinęli razem głowami i rzucili się z powrotem na łóżko, obejmując z obu stron plującego piachem i prychającego Naruto. Błękitne oczy spojrzały na nich rozeźlone, ale iskrzące się zadowoleniem.

"Noooo nieeeee, spiiiisek normaaaalnieeee!!!! A ja myślałem już, że to sen, ale to nie może być sen, skoro się sprzymierzacie przeciwko mojej cnocie i w ogóle...auć, gdzie te palce pchasz Gaara?! Sasuuuke, pomoooocy!!!! On...on mnie...gilgocze!!!! A ha ha ha haaaaaa...ouć, no już...he he...Jesteście wariatami, wiecie?"

"Wiemy." potwierdził spokojnie Gaara i podjął jakieś zabiegi koło szyi Naruto, które wywołały u blondasa kolejne ataki wrzaskliwego, radosnego śmiechu, przerywanego piekielnie erotycznymi pomrukami. W sumie Uchiha nie miał nic przeciwko powtórzeniu tego performance`u w innym ułożeniu. W sumie na to czekał, ale najpierw chciał mieć też trochę zabawy z oboma swoimi nowymi partnerami.

Sasuke nie obawiał się już, że cała sytuacja była wynikiem tylko i wyłącznie jego szwankującego, zaspanego umysłu. To było zbyt złożone i delikatne, żeby być czymś innym, niż rzeczywistością.

 

All you gotta do today is find peace of mind  
come here, you can take a piece of mine

 

///end  
Homoviator 2004

Raczej nie będzie więcej, w końcu to nie ma plota;) i totalnie OOC, ale what the heck...^_^. Pierwszy mój trójkąt, heh heh  
piosenka pt."Road Rage" należy do "Catatonii", album "International Velvet"


End file.
